la hermana mellisa de Shuichi
by Clarisa
Summary: De pronto aparece una hermana mellisa de Shuichi, esta embarazada y quiere que Shuichi se quede con el bebè...¿como reaccionara Yuki?
1. El inicio

"**LA HERMANA MELLISA DE SHUICHI"**

Cap. 1

*************************************************************

En el departamento de cierto escritor por la mañana, un joven rubio era despertado imprevistamente por unos ruidos en el cuarto contiguo, se aproximo al lugar, era el baño en cual se escuchaban ruidos como si alguien estuviera tosiendo muy fuerte y devolviendo lo que traía  en el estomago. Se  preocupo y toco la puerta.

-"¿Shuichi?, ¿estas bien?"_ le pregunto preocupado. 

Adentro solo se escuchaban por momentos que vomitaban y después una respiración entrecortada. –"¿Shuichi?, ¿que pasa?"_ Volvió a preguntar.

De pronto escucho la voz entre cortada de Shuichi apenas articulando palabra.

-"Yu...u...ki...Si, es...toy bien".

-"abre la puerta baka" _ordeno. 

Lentamente se fue abriendo la puerta del baño dejando ver a un chico pelirosa con ojos llorosos, unas ojeras un poco acentuadas y su cabello despeinado, sudoroso.

-"Shuichi..._se sorprendió- ¿estas bien?"

Él agarrandose de la puerta y tratando de sostenerse en pie dijo con voz calmada. –"Si Yuki...me encuentro bien"  y se desplomo cayendo en brazos de Yuki.

**********************************    

Abrió un ojo lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz, después el otro, parpadeo e instantáneamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco. Pero aun así trato de levantarse.

-"Por favor, no se levante" _dijo un señor canucio, rellenito, vestido de blanco y que traía un aparato colgado del cuello.

-"hazle caso al doctor, baka" _dijo una voz tan conocida por él.

-"Yuki..."_susurro al borde de las lagrimas. El susodicho estaba a un lado del chico pelirosa.

-"Por favor Eiri  podrías dejarnos solos, tengo que examinar a mi paciente"-dijo suavemente mirándolo al rubio a los ojos.

-"De acuerdo_ le miró_  pero no tarde"  y después salió del cuarto.

En la sala estaba Yuki sentado en el sofá un poco nervioso y se disponía a fumar su tercer cigarro, hacia horas que el doctor había entrado al cuarto de su * **koibito, (* amante)** bueno eso pensaba él, aunque solo había pasado 20 minutos y ya se estaba cansando de esperar, no era que fuera muy paciente con las personas y menos cuando se trataba de la salud de su koibito. 

Ya se había desesperado y cuando se levanto para ir al cuarto salió el doctor.

-"¿Y bien doctor Kaneda, como esta Shuichi?" _le preguntó impaciente.

-"Él esta bien, muchacho no tienes que preocuparte, por lo que me dijo seguramente se trata de una infección intestinal, algo que comió tal vez..."_ mientras hablaba Yuki lo miraba como tratando de procesar la información.-"¿Se pondrá bien?" _le pregunto de improvisto.

-"¡Claro! Que se pondrá bien, muchacho parecería que no confías en este viejo médico que ha tratado a tu familia por años" dijo poniéndole su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-"Disculpe, doctor...yo..."

-"Entiendo, así que no te preocupes más quieres y ve a comprarle estas medicinas yo me quedare cuidándolo mientras vuelves _le dijo y le dio una receta, a lo que él la miro y volteo a verlo _no te preocupes esta en buenas manos, ándate ya" le ordenó.

Cuando Yuki tomo su saco del sofá y estaba por salir le dijo-"Por cierto, deberías dejar de fumar muchacho".

Yuki lo vio y no dijo nada saliendo con la receta en mano.

*********************************    

En un lugar cercano una chica pelirosa caminaba por las calles de la ciudad un poco pensativa.  * Que raro...tengo mas de 2 meses que no...Pero, no, ¿Cómo? Debo de estar mal, si, eso debe ser, porque, yo no puedo estar embarazada, No, no de él._ pensaba caminando cabizbaja cuando un carro amarillo deportivo le rebaso estacionándose más adelante.- ¡Ayy no! ¡¿Y si en verdad  lo estoy?!, ¿pero como podría...?  A menos que... ¡Ay no! Mejor entro en esta farmacia y compro una prueba * pensó entrando en la enorme tienda dirigiéndose al área del mostrador donde atendía una muchacha. 

-"Señorita disculpe, podría darme una prueba de embarazo" 

A su lado llego un joven rubio que traía una bolsa con unas medicinas. 

La señorita regreso y le dio la prueba.

-"¿Cuánto es?" 

-"Son 5 yens" _le dijo amablemente.

-"Señorita, ¿cuánto es de esto?" _se escucha una voz varonil.

Mientras que ella buscaba en su bolsa agachada y dándole la espalda al joven. Pensó * ¡Ay no! ¡No traigo yens! ¿Y ahora?". *

El muchacho saco su billetera para pagarle a la señorita cuando escucho la voz de la chica que estaba a su lado.-"Disculpe... ¿No me podría cambiar unos dolores por yens?".

Él estaba agachando cuando le hablo. * Esa voz...me es muy familiar*  pensó  y levanto la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca quedo abierta sin habla ante la imagen de la muchacha. 

La muchacha era mas chaparrita que él, cuerpo delgado; estaba cambiada  con un vestido negro al cuerpo hasta debajo de las rodillas, un saco gris corto encima y traía zapatillas. 

Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos de un finísimo color violeta, enmarcados con unas espesas pestañas y su boca era pequeña, traía poco maquillaje. Su cabello era corto un poco más debajo de las orejas y traía aretes.

Era una chica muy guapa, pero lo que más le impresiono fue su color de cabello...era rosa.

Estuvo varios minutos sin decir palabra solo escuchaba a la chica que le decía algo de que si tenía cambio de ¡No se que! Hasta que reacciono.

-"¿Shuichi?"

Ella lo miró desconcertada-"¿Perdón?"

-"Shuichi, ¿qué haces aquí?_ le preguntó casi gritándole_ y vestido de esa forma"

Ella lo miraba desconcertada –"Disculpe pero no se de quien habla, yo no soy esa persona" le decía ella tranquila.

-"¡Pero como no! Esta es otra de tus bromas ¿verdad?_ le gritó agarrandole del brazo. Ella se asusto y se quito la mano de encima.

-"¡Suélteme! Yo no se de que habla" y miro a la muchacha y le dijo –"¿Puedo darle el equivalente en dólares? No traigo yens" 

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo"

-"Yo pago todo"-dijo él joven rubio.

-"Pero...no, no hace falta"_ le decía ella mirándolo.

-"Dije que yo pago todo"_ le contestó.

-"Esta bien"_ murmuro.

El pago todo, agarro sus cosas y tomó del brazo a la muchacha ante el asombro de la otra chica. Y la jaloneo afuera.

-"¡Suélteme! ¿Qué hace?"_le gritó.

-"¡Cállate baka! No se que pretendías vistiéndote así pero..._ él la jalo hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y la metió.- Ya me tienes harto con tus tonterías"_ le gritó una vez adentro.

Ella abrió la puerta para salirse del auto y él la jalo del brazo nuevamente cerrando la puerta.

-"¡Basta Shuichi!"_le grito.

Ella lo miro a la cara-"Shuichi..."susurró como recordando algo.

Él había arrancado el carro rápidamente y venía guardando silencio, en su cara se veía muy molesto por algo y de vez en cuando volteaba a verla para después volver a ver el camino.

La chica también guardaba silencio  el nombre que le había dicho hace rato aun resonaba en su cabeza y unas imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su lugar, imágenes, sonidos, palabras y nombres, un mundo de confusión, hasta esa noche llego a su mente cuando dos seres hacían el amor en celebración de algo. Recordando algo volteo lentamente a verlo a la cara y susurro con lentitud.

-"Y...Yuki..."_pronuncio entrecortado.

Él volteo y la miro. –"¿A hora que quieres baka?, estoy muy molesto contigo"_le dijo con voz recia.

Ella volvió a decir ese nombre-"Yuki..."

-"¿Si?".

De pronto ella volteo para otro lado y empezó a reírse muy fuerte.

-"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"_le pregunto molesto.

Ella volteo todavía riéndose-"Nada...Yuki, nada"_dijo pero siguió riendo un rato más. 

Pero cuando llegaron a un estacionamiento de unos departamentos ella se quedo sin habla.

Él bajo del auto, después le abrió a ella y la jalo del brazo, llevándola para un elevador.

-"¡No seas brusco! ¿Adonde me llevas?"_le pregunto nerviosa.

Él la miro y se rió cínicamente-"¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste Shu?"Dijo y apretó unos botones haciendo que el elevador subiera unos pisos.

Ella estaba callada no había contestado a su pregunta por no saber que decir, su situación era muy extraña, primero esos sueños. Todas las noches al acostarse veía personas desconocidas a su alrededor, gente, muchachos, chicas, lugares como si conociera, pero lo que mas recordaba era...a **esa** persona, a ese chico rubio que estaba a su lado observándole con ojos fríos, enigmáticos, él era enigmático, hechizante, abrumador y más cuando aun recordaba el contacto de las caricias de "él" en las del rubio por su cuerpo.

El sonido de que el ascensor se había detenido hizo detener el sin fin de emociones y recuerdos que circundaban por su cabeza, pero no avanzo, ni salió del ascensor.

El rubio la miro a la cara pero ella la bajo rápidamente sonrojada pero no dijo nada.

El hablo-"vamos"_ le ordeno y dio unos pasos fuera del ascensor.

Ella no dijo nada y tampoco se movió. 

-"¿A que le temes?_ le pregunto cuando se acerco nuevamente.

La chica pelirosa solo se alejo un poco-"A nada, solo que no quiero ir a ningún lado" _ dijo con voz fuerte. Eso a él lo saco de sus casillas y la jaloneo del brazo.

-"¡Claro que iremos! Así que camina"_ le grito sacándola del ascensor.

-"No, no, no...¡Suélteme Yuki!"_ le suplicaba.

-"Ahora si suplicas, ahora que te has burlado de mi"_ dijo mientras la jalaba por un  pasillo hasta una puerta blanca. La soltó y ella inmediatamente empezó a sobarse el brazo, mientras él abría la puerta.

Entró a su departamento con un aire de familiaridad y pensando que tal vez el doctor no estaría ahí donde lo dejo, que tal vez había sido cómplice de su atolondrado koibito para jugarle una "broma" de muy mal gusto.

Se paro y volteo atrás, lo vio ahí parado en puerta de su departamento todavía, afuera usando esa ropa de mujer que aunque fuese de mujer era de muy buen gusto y calidad, aparte esa capa tenue de maquillaje en su rostro acentuaban sus facciones bellamente, todo él estaba tan o más bello que nunca y se preguntaba ¿cuál habría sido el motivo de su reciente broma? Pensó cuando leo vi ahí parado sobandose el brazo.

-"Entra" _ le ordeno con voz fría.

Ella no hizo caso a la orden del él solo se limito a decir-"eres muy brusco".

Él la vio y le dijo-"Entra, si no quieres que lo sea más, Shuichi"

Se atemorizo por sus palabras y decidió entrar a un a costa de su miedo y los escalofríos que empezó a sentir.

Una vez dentro observo todo desde el más pequeño detalle y se le hizo muy familiar a pesar de no haber estado ahí nunca en su vida.

Yuki se dirigió a su cuarto no sin antes decirle que le siguiera.

Cuando estaba por llegar, de pronto sale el doctor del cuarto entrecerrando la puerta.

-"Muchacho, que bueno que has vuelto porque Shuichi necesita de esas medicinas"_ le dijo.

Él se enfureció-"¡¿Como puede decir eso?! Seguir con esa farsa, ¿qué es lo que quieren lograr? ¡Enloquecerme!"_ gritó.

El doctor Terada se hizo para atrás confundido y porque no decirlo un poco asustado-"No se de que hablas Eiri"_ le confesó.

-"¡Pues de que va a ser! De la broma que Shuichi y usted planearon!".

-"Muchacho, insisto no se de que hablas".

Él volteo para atrás pero no lo vio y fue rápidamente  a la sala donde  lo encontró asustado parado en medio de la sala, escuchando sus gritos.

La agarro del brazo y la jalo donde se encontraba el doctor, que al verla, casi palidece por completo.

-"P...pero...Q...que es esto"_ susurra con voz entrecortada viendo como Yuki tenía sujeta a una chica pelirosa por ambos brazos.

-"¡Vamos Shuichi di algo, baka!"_ le grito a la cara. Unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-"Yuki..."_ se escucho una voz débil.

Todos voltearon al cuarto cercano y la puerta estaba abierta, pero un chico pelirosa vestido con pijama azul de monitos en una selva, los miraba atónito, apenas sosteniéndose de la puerta.

-"¿Shui...chi?"_ susurro Yuki mirándolo y volteando rápidamente donde estaba la chica, que se abrazaba mutuamente.-"¿Pero entonces...?"

-"¿Quién eres?"_ dijo interrumpiéndole Shuichi para después caer desmayado.

*************************************   

Shuichi fue recuperando la conciencia poco a poco después de haberlo llevado a la cama y ponerle alcohol para que despertase.

Su cabeza le dolía y no estaba seguro si había alucinado lo que recordaba minutos atrás.

-"Doctor..._ lo miro a los ojos_ ¿Dónde esta Yuki?"_ le pregunto.

-"Él esta afuera"_ le contesto.

-"¡¡Llámele, llámele, por favor...!!"_ le dijo desesperado.

-"Esta bien, pero tranquilícese"_ dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro_"le llamare"_ dijo y salió del cuarto.

Yuki estaba en la sala tomando un té y no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de la chica pelirosa que tanto confundió con su koi.* (amor).

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de enfrente y miraba hacia abajo como si observase la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.

-"Dime... ¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿de donde eres?"_ le pregunto impaciente.

Ella alzo su vista y contesto con voz calmada-"Bueno...veraz, mi nombre es Eva White, no soy de aquí de Japón, vivo en E.U. y vine a Japón porque..._ Yuki le miraba expectante_...quise saber, me canse de esperar..._ se callo por un momento.

-"¡¿Esperar que?!"-le pregunto de improvisto.

Ella lo miro a los ojos-"¡De tanto saber y no saber nada a la vez!_ su voz se escuchaba exaltada_ de que continuamente tuviera estos... ¡Sueños!".

Yuki se sorprendió por la respuesta, algo había empezado a rondar su cabeza y la verdad era que no era una idea descabellada... ¿o si?  

Él no decía nada así que ella prosiguió hablando-"además...ocurre que...".

-"Disculpa muchacho_ el doctor interrumpe su platica_ Shuichi te necesita, quiere verte, esta desesperado me lo pidió".

Eiri volteo donde la chica...Eva y ella con la mirada le dio a entender "Adelante ve", obedeció a lo que necesitaba, se paro y fue a la recamara donde estaba Shuichi.

Yuki entro al cuarto y encontró a Shuichi tapado hasta el cuello temblando. 

-"¡Yuki!_ le grito incorporándose en la cama. Yuki se acerco sentándose a su lado-"Yuki..."-sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y su voz se denotaba triste.

-"¿Qué pasa baka?"_ le dijo con un tono cariñoso.

Él lo abrazo muy fuerte-"Yuki, creo que voy a morir..."_ gimoteaba.

Lo separo y lo vio a los ojos-"¿Por qué dices eso Shu?"_ le pregunto con voz seria.

-"Porque hace rato vi....a otro Shuichi"_ susurro como si dijese un secreto.

Yuki no supo que decir y empezó a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada atónita de su koi.

-"No, baka, eso no es lo que tu crees"_ le dijo sonriéndose todavía.

Él se sienta mejor en la cama y pregunto-"Entonces Yuki... ¿Quién es a quien yo vi?".

-"Me llamo Eva White"_ una voz interrumpió entrando al cuarto, era la chica idéntica a Shuichi, él la miraba sorprendido.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Tu eres...? entonces... ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi?"_ pregunto.

-"porque es tu hermana"_ dijo Yuki.

Otra voz se escucho en el cuarto-"mas bien diría hermana melliza_ era el doctor que había entrado_ lamento inmiscuirme en cosas que no me conciernen pero..."

-"¡No! Esta bien..."_ dijo Shuichi sorprendido aun. 

-"Bueno pues, esa es mi opinión personal y profesional, porque por lo que veo usted y esta señorita son iguales, lo que los convierte en hermanos mellizos idénticos, no puedo equivocarme"-termino diciendo ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Yuki hablo-"Eso es mismo pensé yo, desde el momento que me dijiste sobre tus sueños Eva"_ dijo mirándola.

-"¿Qué sueños?"_ pregunto Shuichi aun sorprendido.

Ella lo miro a los ojos  y contesto-"unos que tengo desde que tengo unos 5 años, donde veo personas, lugares y gente que no conozco en persona pero que..._ hizo una pausa_ conozco en sueños"_ finalizo.

Shuichi lo miraba impactado, observándola cuidadosamente, y hasta eso que si eran idénticos por así decirlo, porque la gente pensaría que son la misma persona.

-"Como nosotros"_ comento Yuki, con voz calmada.

Ella contesto después de unos minutos,-"Si...como ustedes"

Shuichi no había pronunciado casi palabra desde que todo esto se había dicho, su cerebro se negaba a asimilar tal cosa como esa hasta que cedió a la realidad  y  a las pruebas contundentes. Parándose lentamente de la cama ante la mirada de los demás que hicieron lo mismo ("lo digo por Yuki") y dijo finalmente-"Entonces nosotros somos..."

-"Hermanos"_ susurro apenas desmayándose después.

-"¡Eva!"_ grito el pelirosa-"¡Hermana!". Cuando dijo eso algo muy dentro de si le decía que no había mentira en lo dicho.

Yuki corrió a socorrerla llevándola a la cama, mientras que el doctor la revisaba.

Minutos después el doctor salía del cuarto dirigiéndose donde ahora estaba un joven pelirosa sentado junto a un rubio escritor.

-"¡¿Cómo esta doctor?!"_ le pregunto exaltado Shuichi parándose.

-"Ella esta bien, tranquilo solo fue un desmayo momentáneo, la joven White no ha comido bien estos días, y eso le afecto" _ dijo el doctor.

-"Ahh..._ suspiro el pelirosa aliviado. El rubio le tomo de los hombros.

-"Pero...bueno eso es normal_ dijo tranquilo el doctor_ en su estado la mayoría de las mujeres se desmayarían".

Shu abrió sus ojos-"¿Cómo que en su estado?"._ pregunto inquieto.

-"Bueno...quiero decir que por su embarazo...ella..."

-"¡¿Embarazo?!"_grito ahora un joven escritor.

-"Si, así es...hace rato que despertó me pidió que le ayudase a verfificar si lo estaba con una prueba de embarazo que se realizo".

-"¡Ahh...! Esa prueba"_ dijo Yuki murmuro para si –"Si, es cierto ahí fue cuando la conocí en la farmacia donde compre tus medicinas Shuichi" volteo donde estaba.

Shuichi se mareo por un momento tocándose la cabeza-"no me siento muy bien"-dijo susurrando.

-"lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar joven Shindou"-dijo el doctor.

-"De acuerdo" sonrió.

***********************************

Ya era tarde y el sol entraba por la ventana, Shuichi estaba acostado dormido y  a su lado yacía su hermana Eva, quien estaba despierta observando a su hermano dormir.

Como era posible ese milagro y que nunca se hubiese enterado antes, era ilógico según las circunstancias, una rotunda farsa del destino  y más ahora que ella estaba embarazada, eso le sorprendió más o igual como la noticia de tener a un hermano.

Cuando se tocaba el vientre suavemente Shuichi despertó y le vio hacer ese gesto.

-"¿Qué se siente?"_ le preguntó mirándola seriamente a la cara.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Eso _dijo_ tener un bebe en tu vientre"_ dijo cabizbajo y con voz melancólica.

Ella se incorporo un poco sentándose en la cama, moviendo las sabanas que la cubrían y toco su vientre.

-"No lo se"_dijo-"Porque_ toco mas su vientre_ este bebe no es mío es mas tuyo que mío, porque yo no puedo sentirlo en mi cuerpo".

-"¡¡ ¿Qué?!!"_ grito Shuichi incorporándose de inmediato en la cama.-"¿Qué quieres decir?"_Él  le veía a la cara sorprendido.

Ella también lo vio a la cara y tomo su mano y la coloco en su vientre suavemente-"Quiero decir que el bebe que yace en mi vientre... es mas tuyo que mío, porque creo, no, no creo estoy segura que todo lo que tu sientes son los síntomas de mi embarazo Shuichi".

-"¡¡¡AHH...!!!-grito escuchándose a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. (Que exageración ^^ ¡)

Entraron rápidamente asustados al cuarto donde habían escuchado el grito de Shuichi, Yuki  y el doctor Terada que aun estaba ahí, no había querido separarse de esos muchachos mas de Shuichi que no se veía nada bien. 

-"¿Qué pasa baka?"-Yuki estaba frente a su amor que no hacia ni decía nada solo estaba ahí sentado con un rostro de sorpresa sin poder articular palabra, y grandes lágrimas corrían por su rostro.-"¡Shuichi!"

Eva le volteo la cara para que la viera –"Es verdad, hermano...lo que te dije es verdad, el bebe es mas tuyo, aunque este en mi vientre...yo no lo quiero."_dijo en un tono triste.

-"¡¿Como?!"_pregunto Yuki confundido.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y hablo.-"Lo que digo es que  entiendo por lo que esta pasando Shuichi, este bebe que espero es parte mía pero también de Shu, porque él siente lo que yo no puedo y ni quiero, _ agacho su cara unos minutos para después levantarla y verlos- ustedes pueden ser sus padres"_dijo señalando a su hermano y a Yuki.

-"¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!"_ Grito Yuki parándose de donde estaba sentado al lado de su amor.-"Eso que dices no puede ser verdad"_ le dijo contrariado.

Ella se incorporo para levantarse dándole por unos minutos la espalda a Shuichi y Yuki, lo que le había dicho Yuki su "cuñado" le había herido un poco, nadie en su vida le había acusado de ser mentirosa como lo hacía él. Pero después se paro, volteo,  con voz dura y un poco dolida agrego-"¿Y porque no?".

Yuki estuvo a punto del colapso y sin contar que su koi, Shuichi, no decía palabra alguna solo estaba ahí sentado en la cama observándolos hablar con un semblante de sorpresa e incredulidad. Aun sus lagrimas no cesaban de caer cuando sentía escuchar a lo lejos la discusión de su "recién" nueva hermana melliza y su amor Yuki quien discutían acaloradamente  la posibilidad de que ellos fueran los padres de ese niño que ella esperaba, porque ella no quería tener al bebe y quería que se hicieran cargo de él, y aparte estaba la extraña coincidencia  de haber engendrado al bebe según ella el mismo día que en sus   "extraños" sueños como ella les llamaba,  los veía a ellos haciendo el amor.

-"¡¡BASTA!!"_ Grito furioso Yuki-"No quiero oír mas esta tontería"_dijo sin percatarse siquiera si su joven cantante había dicho alguna palabra o frase  con respecto a la teoría "loca"  de haber engendrado al bebe el mismo día, y claro no era la única, el doctor Terada estaba empezando a dar unos comentarios de que tal vez podría ser un fenómeno que paso por la conexión entre hermanos y cosas así... ¡tan locas!

Él volteo donde estaba Shuichi todavía sentado le iba a decir algo cuando Shuichi se incorporo rápidamente y salió disparado al baño a devolver.

-"¡Shuichi!"_Se preocupo casi saliendo tras él pero el doctor le hizo seña de  que lo dejara solo mientras pasaba su crisis de nervios. Así que no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer al doctor y salir del cuarto a regañadientes, dejando que él se encargase de todo.

También Eva se quedo en el cuarto no por orden del doctor sino que quiso quedarse ahí para poder hablar con su hermano y el doctor pensó que estaría bien además ella todavía  estaba débil y debía guardar reposo.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Shuichi salió tambaleante del cuarto de baño, agarrandose de cuanto podía. 

-"¡Hermano!"_corrió Eva a ayudarlo junto con el doctor.-"hermano no debiste levantarte, te puede hacer daño"_decía preocupada.

-"A ver Shuichi tranquilícese y recuéstese de nuevo, le hará bien ¿Cómo se siente?"-le pregunto viéndolo y acostado.

Él estaba serio, pero después sonrió un poco y le dijo-"podría dejarnos solos doctor, yo estoy bien, dígale a Yuki que de verdad  estoy bien, que lo amo... ahh...también podría decirle a Yuki que traiga comida para mi hermana que esta sin comer nada y...puede hacerle daño al...bebe"_finalizo.

El doctor le escucho y solo sonrió.-"Esta bien-dijo y salió del cuarto. 

Una vez solos Shuichi volteo donde estaba su hermana sentada en un sillón de enfrente y le hablo-"Eva..._ella le miraba con mirada triste-lo siento, siento la actitud de Yuki, perdónalo ¿si?"_le rogaba en su voz.

Ella se levanto y fue con él, a su lado y se sentó junto a él.-"No te preocupes Shu, yo entiendo...el que no quiera creer lo que le digo y aceptar mi propuesta-se cayo un momento-pero..._prosiguió-yo pensé que le daría gusto".

Shu la miro con cara triste-"No se...la idea a mi me atemoriza ¿Ahora a Yuki?... ¡Es que  tu no sabes! como es Yuki".

-"No, entiendo Shuichi, lo entendí este día cuando lo conocí, en su trato en que pensó que era una broma tuya, me espante mucho"_dijo abrazándose. 

-"Uyy...ese tonto"_se molesto. 

-"Pero no te preocupes que después entendí más cosas al verlo preocuparse por ti...te ama"-dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Shuichi se sonrojo evidentemente.

-"Pero no entiendo porque te trata así".

La expresión de Shuichi cambio radicalmente bajando su cabeza-"Es que...él...-se queda callado unos segundos_ bueno él tiene su forma de expresarse".

-"¡Pero Shuichi! Eso es injusto, tu y yo lo sabemos...je, je, je..._se rió nerviosa_ bueno tu lo sabes mejor que yo, yo solo tengo esos sueños"

-"Pero..._él dudo en hablar.

-"Vamos, di lo que ibas a decir"_le alentó.

-"E...etto...Yo...bueno ¡¿Tu de verdad tienes esos sueños?!".

Ella lo miro y se volteo para otro lado-"¿No crees que digo la verdad, cierto?".

-"¡Eh!...No…_dijo nervioso- no pienses mal, es que me parece  muy irreal todavía-se levanto de la cama.-además...somos igualitos"_dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella también se levanto y se paro enfrente  de él –"Si....es cierto, lo somos, no hay duda de que somos hermanos"_ dijo también sonrió. 

De pronto él volteo a verle el vientre-"¿Puedo tocarlo?"_le pregunto.

Eva sonrió-"¡Claro! Es tu bebe –tomo su mano y la puso en su vientre.-eso si tu quieres"

Al tocar el vientre de su hermana Shuichi sintió una emoción muy grande pero dudo un poco-"¿Estas segura  que quieres dárnoslo a Yuki y mí?...pero, es que yo no entiendo porque tu...".

-"¡Claro!, Hermanito eso es lo que deseo y sobre porque que tome esa decisión no quiero hablar sobre eso".

En ese momento entro Yuki con una bandeja con comida  y miro a su koi con su hermana, él tenia su mano en su vientre y eso le molesto. 

-"Shuichi...aquí esta la comida"_ dijo en tono no muy agradable poniéndola en el buró.

-"Gracias Yuki"_se aparto y fue a sentarse-"hermana, come algo ándale".

Ella lo miro y luego a Yuki –"No, gracias, no tengo hambre".

-"¿Te quedaras, verdad?"

-"Mmm...No, no puedo..."

-"¡Pero Eva!"

-"Déjala, Shu que se vaya_ se sentó al lado de su amor_ será lo mejor".

-"¡¡YUKI!!"_se exaltó.

Eva se levanto -"tiene razón Shuichi, mejor me voy"

-"¡No!, no te vayas..._se levanto, fue con ella y la agarro de las manos.

-"Shu..._le miro a los ojos_ quisiera poder quedarme pero no puede ser_ le agarro su cara poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas- pero te dejare mi tarjeta ¿si? estaré en mi casa para cuando quieras llamar"_ dijo, le beso la mejilla y salió del cuarto. 

-"Fue lo mejor"_ dijo el rubio sentado.

-"¡Yuki! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_ le grito enojado_ ¡Es mi hermana!".

La puerta se abrió de improvisto era el doctor Terada. –"Ay...disculpen, pero debo irme, pero antes ¿Dime como te sientes Shindou?". 

El pelirosa cambio su expresión-"mejor, gracias doctor, el malestar esta pasando".

-"Me da gusto, pero aun así vendré a verle mas tarde, por ahora debo irme tengo llamada, ya saben como es el trabajo de un medico, bueno Yuki le encargo a mi paciente, mucho reposo y nada de disgustos ¿si?".

-"Mmm..."-refunfuño.

-"No se preocupe doctor, si llego a sentirme mal, yo le llamo".

-"De acuerdo, hasta mas tarde"_ dijo y salió.

Después que el doctor saliera del cuarto Shuichi también decidió salir. 

-"¿a dónde vas, Shuichi?" _ le pregunto Yuki al ver que se estaba cambiando.

Él volteo y le dirigió una mirada fría pero aun así le contesto-"A casa de Hiro"_ dijo y salió del cuarto dejándolo solo. 

*************************************************************

N. de A.: Bueno este es un fic de Gravitation que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, solo que no había tenido tiempo para pasarlo y subirlo,  pero se dio esta oportunidad y la aproveche ^_^  Porque tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo para que quien lo leyera me enviara sus comentarios, recomendaciones, notas, saludos,  para eso aquí están mis e-mails: asiralk@hotmail.com,  clarimich@yahoo.com  

Este es el primer cap. Espero poder continuar con el siguiente cap.  Lo más pronto posible.

^^ Mando saludos a Arisu, Ginga, Itzukiai, Zilachan, y a todas las chicas del grupo de yahoo de Slam dunk.


	2. Shuichi deja a Yuki

**"LA HERMANA MELLISA DE SHUICHI**"

Cap. 2 

******************************************************************

En el departamento de Hiro.

-"¡¡¡¿Cómo que tienes una hermana mellisa?!!!-grito Hiro.

Él le miro tranquilo y dio un sorbo a su té antes de contestar.-"Si, así es Hiro"

-"¡¿Pero como es posible?!" –le pregunto aun exaltado donde antes estaba sentado.

-"No...se, ella solo apareció, así, de la nada"-le contesto como recordando el suceso.

Hiro se sentó nuevamente en el sofá-"creo que estas alucinando, Shu, tu solo tienes  una hermana menor, por si  no lo recuerdas".

-"¡Claro que si! No seas idiota, te estoy diciendo la verdad"-le contesto molesto.

Hiro al verlo en ese estado mejor cedió. –"Esta bien Shu, te creo...-dijo mirándolo- ahora me gustaría que me dijeras ¿quién es?"

-"bueno veraz..."

Fue interrumpido por un sonido en la puerta Hiro fue a ver.

-"¡¡AH!!-grito asustado.

Shuichi se paro rápido de su asiento y fue a ver. –"¿qué pasa, Hiro?"-le pregunto asustado, pero al ver la razón de su grito lo entendió todo.

-"Eva..."susurro.

Ella entro despacio al departamento viéndolo todo a su alrededor.         

-"Shu...hermano"-susurro viéndolo.

-"¿Pero... como?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" le pregunto incrédulo.

Ella se acerco un poco más-"Bueno veraz...yo al salir de tu...-lo pensó un momento-la casa de Yuki, no tenia ganas de estar sola, no después de haber descubierto lo que descubrimos- se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a su hermano- que somos hermanos, y no solo eso Shu, hermanos mellizos, tenia temor porque no decirlo hambre también- hizo un gesto cómico- entonces fui mejor a comprar algo, pero no quería estar sola y  empecé a caminar, algo dentro de mi me decía donde ir...- ellos la miraban perplejos escuchándola- camine y camine, hasta que llegue aquí -sonrió- aunque no se como"-dijo riendo y sacando su lengua en un gesto cómico.

Hiro estaba perplejo viendo a esta chica que había entrado a su departamento y que era idéntica a su mejor amigo, Shu, era increíble su parecido, era como si...¡fueran la misma la persona! Pero no. Había ciertas diferencias que eran pequeñas, lo había notado porque el conocía a su amigo. 

Cuando Shuichi le dijera la noticia de su hermana mellisa, hubiera jurado que su amigo había enloquecido por fin, pero no, era verdad.

-"¡Hiro!"-grito Shuichi.

Él parpadeo varias veces como saliendo de un sueño-"¿Si, Shuichi?"

-"Hiro, ¿Puede quedarse Eva?"

-Él volteo a verla donde estaba y ella le sonrió como un cómplice, como con algo de familiaridad y seguridad.

-"C...claro, Shu, si puede quedarse"-se fue a sentar al sofá dejándose caer como si se sintiera pesado.

-"¿Qué pasa Hiro?"-le pregunto Shuichi preocupado por su estado.

Cuando él iba a contestar alguien se le adelanto-"Es por mi presencia, ¿verdad?, ¿te molesta?"-le pregunto Eva con mirada triste.

Él se levanto rápidamente del sofá, moviendo la manos en señal negativa-"¡Ahhh!...¡no! ¡Como crees!- se le acerco- si eres la hermana de Shu-le agarro del brazo- mi mejor amigo, por lo tanto también eres mi amiga, ¡Eh...! ¡Si tu quieres!-le miro a la cara.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y le abrazo de improvisto-"¡Claro que si! Hiro..."-le decía emocionada.

-"Ohh..-se ruborizo- eh...si, eres como Shuichi de loco, con sus mismos arranques aun para ser japonés".

Ella se aparto-"ay lo siento -se ruborizo- es solo que me emociones y es que yo te siento tan familiar, ¿puedo hablarte de tu?"

-"Claro...vengan siéntense ambos, traeré té..."

-"No, espera Hiro, yo traigo unos bocadillos que compre...-dijo agarrando su bolsa- permíteme convidarlo con ustedes" 

-"Mmm..."

-"Vamos Hiro, no desaires a mi hermana"-dijo Shuichi.

-"No, claro que no, Shu...esta bien Eva comeremos lo que trajiste, pero iré por unos platos"-dijo caminando para la cocina.

-"Gracias"-dijo feliz.

Hiro volví con los platos y comieron lo que Eva trajo, aunque Hiro insistió que probaran un poco del okonomiyaki que había preparado ayer del cual le había quedado. Y con el hambre de Shuichi y un poco de Eva se acepto la propuesta y la comida duro un poco más.

Al terminar decidieron ir a la sala a reposar, ninguno decía nada aunque por la cabecita de uno de los presentes pasaba el hablar de algo importante.

-"Hiro, estoy embarazado"-dijo Shuichi viéndolo con cara seria.

-"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!"-grito Hiro con cara de asombro-¿C"MO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE SHU?".

Este le vio  y empezó a reírse por lo bajo-"Hiro...je, je, je, no te asustes, la verdad es que Eva es quien espera un bebé, ¿verdad hermana?-dijo volteándola a ver.

Ella asintió-"Es cierto, pero...es Shu quien tiene los síntomas"

-"¡¡¿Qué?!!"-volteo donde estaba su amigo.

Él le vio y se levanto un poco del sillón –"Es cierto Hiro, todos estos males que he estado sufriendo, dolores de cabeza, vómitos, mareos y nauseas han sido por el embarazo". 

Hiro se quedo callado unos momentos para después ver a su amigo-"ya veo...entiendo, entonces tu Eva tendrás al bebé que Shu, siente".

Eva le vio seria pero respondió-"El bebé, será de mi hermano, es ya de él".

-"¿Cómo?"-pregunto intrigado.

Ella se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentada y camino unos pasos-"Si, yo he decidido darle el bebé a Shuichi- voltea donde están ellos- él será un grandioso padre y eso me enorgullece, se que lo amara mucho"-dijo viendo a su hermano.

-"Aun así no entiendo...¿cómo es que quieres..."

-"¿Dárselo?-ella se fue a sentar- bueno eso es algo que no quiero hablar-volteo al piso- no por ahora"

-"Esta bien no te preocupes, Eva, no te preguntaremos nada-dijo viendo a Hiro-¿cierto?" 

-"Claro Shu...no tienes porque sentirte presionada"

Ella volteo a verlos-"Gracias chicos"-dijo sonriendo.

**********************************

Mientras en el departamento del joven escritor Yuki, se fumaba un cigarro en la sala. *¿Por qué Shuichi? ¡Tenía que aparecer esa hermana tuya! Y aparte embarazada, Mmgh... y luego tú...*

Fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por unos toques a su puerta.

* ¡¿Quién demonios será ahora?!* se levanto y fue abrir.

En la puerta se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos del mismo color, otro chico de cabello café y ojos azules extrañamente vestido de conejo rosa y rubio ojiazul.

-"¡¡NANODA!! Buenas tardes"-dijo saludando alegremente con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía un conejo rosa de peluche.

-"Buenas tardes, Yuki ¿Se encuentra Shuichi?"-dijo el joven de cabello verde.

Yuki solo refunfuño un momento pero después contesto-"No esta aquí, ¿para que lo buscan?" 

-"¡Nanoda! Pues porque queremos darle la buena noticia que tenemos vacaciones-dijo el chico vestido de conejo brincando de un lado a otro.

-"Calma Riuichi- le dijo el rubio- es verdad Mr. Yuki"-dijo dando una sonrisa.

Él les vio serio-"ya veo...pero no esta aquí, se fue con su amigo el guitarrista...Hiroshi creo"

-"Ahh...si, Hiro, bueno pues gracias-dijo sonriendo Fujisaki el chico de mirada verde.

-"Vamonos Riuichi, Fujisaki, gracias Mr. Yuki"-dijo K alejándolos.  *No se veía de muy buen humor Mr. Yuki, ¿por qué sería?* pensó K.

Cuando se fueron Yuki cerro la puerta aventándola.

-"Mmm... de vacaciones" * eso no esta bien, porque eso podría significar... *

***********************************

El timbre de la puerta se escucho un par de veces cuando un joven pelirrojo fue abrir. 

-"¡Ah! ¡Hola chicos pasen!"-les dijo haciendo seña de que entraran.

-"Buenas tardes Hiroshi"-dijo el chico ojiverde.

-"Buenas tardes Fujisaki, K y..."

-"¡¡NANODA!! Buenas tardes..."-grito el chico disfrazado de conejo rosa.

-"¡Ahh!-grito dando un salto atrás-"Sakuma Riuichi"

-"Calma Riuichi, asustas a Hiro"-dijo K agarrandole de una oreja.

-"¡Ay...K! Riuichi solo quería saludar a Hiro"-decía Riuichi llorando.

-"Esta bien no te preocupes K"-dijo Hiro.

-"¿Quién era Hiro?"-dijo Shuichi saliendo.

-"¡NANODA Shuichi!"-dijo Riuichi saludándole con la mano emocionado.

-"Hola Sakuma-decía saludando igualmente con la mano-¿cómo esta?"

-"Muy bien ¡Nanoda! Venimos a avisarte que..."

-"Estamos de vacaciones"-dijo K interrumpiendo a Riuichi.

-"¡Ahh...de vacaciones, que bueno!"-dijo Shuichi brincando, pero ante la mirada de Hiro de  dejo de brincar agarrandose el vientre rápidamente. 

-"¡Buaaa... eres malo K, yo quería decirle a Shu de las vacaciones"-dijo Riuichi llorando.

-"Ya Sakuma, no te preocupes...no llores-decía Shuichi dándole palmaditas en el hombro-porque Shuichi te regalara unas galletitas a ti y a todos...¡Eva!"-grito.

-"¿Eva?"-susurro K.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos apareció una chica pelirosa idéntica a Shuichi, todos estaban boquiabiertos sin decir palabra.

-"¿pero que les pasa?-dijo Shuichi confundido por un momento-¡¡AHH!! No se queden así ella es Eva mi hermana".

-"¿Eva?"-susurro Fujisaki.

-"¿Hermana?"-dijo K en un susurro. 

-"¡¡Ahh!! ¡una hermana de Shuichi! ¡y además idéntica Nanoda!"-grito Riuichi saltando a abrazar a Eva.

-"Ahh..." se asusto Eva quien era abrazada por Riuichi.

-"No te asustes Eva, Sakuma es muy amigable, ¿verdad Sakuma?"- él le dijo que si con la cabeza y soltó a Eva. 

-"Pero ya quiten esas caras  y pasen tomemos un té mientras les cuento"-dijo Shuichi empujándoles. 

**********************************  

Al cabo de 1 hora...

-"¡Ahh! Con razón es idéntica"-dijo K 

-"Si... si la hubiéramos visto antes la hubiéramos confundido, o al menos yo"-decía Fujisaki.

-"No y yo también me cuento"-dijo K 

 -"A Riuichi le parece que lo son...nanoda"

-"je, je, je, pero ni tanto, ¿verdad Eva?"-pregunto Shuichi a su hermana.

Ella le contesto-"Si, es cierto, no somos tan parecidos al menos en la forma de ser"

-"Eso ya lo creo...¿y dices que tu vivías en E.U.?"-pregunto Fujisaki.

-"Si, así es joven Suguru"

-"Pero no me llames joven Suguru llámame Fujisaki"-dijo un tanto sonrojado.

-"¿Y en que parte de E.U. vivía miss White?"-pregunto K

-"Vivía en Chicago"

-"¡¡Ah!! Conozco esa ciudad yo pase unos días ahí una vez"

-"¿en serio?"-preguntaba Eva emocionada.

-"No hay duda de que ambos son de allá" –dijo Hiro.

-"Ja, ja, ja, si"-dijeron riéndose Shuichi, Fujisaki, Hiro y Riuichi.

-"Ahh...-aspiro Shuichi agarrandose el vientre tratando de agarrar aire.

-"¿Qué pasa Shu, nanoda?"-pregunto Riuichi curioso.

-"Ahh-suspiro-es que me falto el aire por el bebé"-dijo tranquilo.

-"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-se escucho un coro de voces sorprendidas.

-"Si -se paro del lugar Eva- es que yo... espero un hijo y es Shu...mi hermano quien tiene los síntomas".

-"¡¿C"MO?!"-gritaron nuevamente al unísono.

-"¡Ya!-grito Hiro molesto-que es tan difícil entender  para ustedes que como son hermanos mellizos eso pudo ocurrir, que uno sintiera lo que el otro, si los hermanos lo sienten ¿por qué no, unos mellizos?".

-"ya, ya Hiro, no tienes porque molestarte-dijo Fujisaki un tanto molesto.

-"¡No! Fujisaki, Hiro no quiso decirlo así"-decía Shuichi alarmado al ver que sus dos amigos pudieran pelearse por eso.

-"Es cierto, lamento si me malinterpretaron".

-"Entiendo...-dijo Fujisaki- pero aquí lo importante es que vas a ser tío joven Shuichi".

-"Si"-dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa.

Siguieron conversando por un rato más sobre las vacaciones, a donde irían, que harían sobre el nuevo lanzamiento, aunque de eso hablaron poco porque Hiro insistió  en que estaban de vacaciones y que eso mismo debían hacer, descansar.

Ya era de noche y Shuichi llego al departamento de su "koibito" (amante)Yuki Eiri con una idea fija en la mente.

Cuando entro al departamento estaba todo a oscuras y no podía ver bien, intento encender las luces, sorprendiéndose al ver a Yuki cuando encendió una lámpara.

-"Yu...ki"-susurro sorprendido.

Yuki estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con un cigarro a medio empezar, lo puso en el cenicero antes de hablar.

-"¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?"-inquirió molesto.

-"Y...yuki...yo..."-tartamudeo un poco.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Estuve en casa de Hiro"-contesto.

-"Eso ya lo se- se levanto y se paro enfrente de él-pero ¿haciendo que?"

-"¡Yuki!".

Él le miro a los ojos, con mirada fría e inspeccionadora-"estabas con ella, ¿verdad?"-le tomo de los hombros.

-"Ella es mi hermana Yuki"-dijo firme.

-"Shuichi, no quiero que la veas más"-dijo Yuki determinante.

-"¡¿cómo?!"-grito sorprendido-"¡Tu no puedes decir eso!"-hablo molesto quitándose las manos de encima.

Yuki le volvió a tomar de los hombros-"Haz lo que te digo Shu...es lo mejor"-dijo con un tono de voz serio.

-"¡Aquí lo único  que es mejor es que me vaya!"-y se quito las manos y camino hacia la habitación-"Me voy con mi hermana, Yuki"-dijo un tanto molesto.

Yuki estaba furioso pero no exteriorizo mucho su sentir, solo fue tras él y vio como guardaba sus cosas y le pregunto:-"¿es tu ultima palabra?"

Shuichi le vio con ojos serios y apunto de llorar pero contesto-"Si, Yuki"-dijo y salió con sus maletas.

********************************* 

El timbre de la puerta sonó 2 veces y Eva fue a abrir sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su hermano Shuichi  hecho un mar de lágrimas con maletas en mano. 

-"¡Shuichi! ¿pero que paso?, ¿Por qué vienes así?" 

Shuichi se lanzo abrazándola entre sollozos le dijo:-"¿P...puedo quedarme aquí Eva?"

-"¡Claro! Pero tranquilízate, ven  vamos a sentarnos"-llevando a Shuichi al sofá.-"Voy a prepararte un té Shuichi"-dijo caminando a la cocina.

-"¡Eva! Espera...-le dijo viéndola a los ojos-Yuki no quería que te viera, por esa razón lo abandone.-le dijo más tranquilo. Eva le veía sorprendida-no podía permitir eso, ¡Porque somos hermanos!".

Ella se acerco y se sentó junto a él-"Ayy Shuichi-le vio triste-no se que decirte, yo...no quería causar problemas entre ustedes".

-"¡no! ¡Para nada! No te preocupes Eva, tu no estas causando problemas-miro para abajo-el problema es que Yuki ni quiere que te vea y yo no quiero eso"-dijo triste. 

Con su mano levanto su cara haciendo que la viera a los ojos-"Yo tampoco quiero dejar de verte, menos ahora que nos hemos encontrado, Yuki esta siendo muy injusto contigo-se molesto-¡con nosotros! No debería imponerte una cosa así, no tiene razón de ser-se levanto del sofá viendo la carita de triste de y llorosa que estaba poniendo Shuichi,  hizo que se le bajara el coraje y quisiera animarlo.

-"¡Pero no te preocupes Shuichi!-se sentó nuevamente-ya veraz que Yuki cambia de opinión y te busca"

-"¿Tu crees Eva?"

-"¡Claro! Así va a ser, él entenderá que somos hermanos y no podemos dejar de vernos-él la veía tratando de pensar que tenía razón-pero ahora ya es tarde y tienes que descansar-se levanto dándole la mano- así que vamos a acostarte".

-"Bueno esta bien"-le dijo resignado.

Ella lo acompaño hasta el cuarto que Shuichi ocuparía, dejándolo profundamente dormido.

**********************************  

-"¡Aumm...! Guahg..."-sale disparado un chico pelirosa al baño.  

En el cuarto contiguo se despierta una chica también pelirosa se pone su bata encima y sale al corredor.

-"¿Shuichi?...¿estas bien?"-le pregunta inquieta.

Al cabo de un rato sale el chico agarrandose de la pared.

-"Agh...si,-la mira-estoy bien Eva, no te preocupes y camina un poco. Ella decide ayudarle agarrandole del brazo-"vamos Shu, te ayudo".

Él acepta y le ayuda llevándole a su cuarto.

-"¡Ay! Que bueno que estamos de vacaciones si no...¿quién sabe como le haría?"-dice el chico sentándose en la orilla de la cama. 

-"Ay Shu...-le mira-lamento que este pasando esto"-le dice y se sienta en un sillón cercano. 

-"¿Qué cosa?"-dice viéndola.

-"Esto tus malestares"

Él sonríe y dice apenado-"Ah...¡No!, no te preocupes, esto es-piensa un poco-algo maravilloso".

Ella le mira y sonríe un poco-"Me alegra que uno nosotros no le moleste esta situación".

Él se levanta de la cama-"No entiendo-dice con voz seria-¿a que situación te refieres?"

Ella voltea a verlo-"Esta, la de encontrarnos hace poco y...-se calla unos momentos-y...yo estar embarazada".

Shuichi le mira serio, se acerca a ella y se agacha un poco quedando a su altura-"¿te molesta estarlo?"-le pregunta incrédulo. Ella le ve y no dice nada.

-"Eva..."-susurra.

Eva se levanta del sillón-"Shuichi, eso ya no tiene importancia-se voltea con él-porque el bebé es tuyo ahora-dice sonriendo y agarrandose el vientre-porque no te recuestas un rato me imagino que aun  te sientes mareado, ¿cierto?"

-"Si, todavía no me siento del todo bien"

-"Entonces usted se recuesta-dice ayudándole-mientras que le preparo un té para el mareo y el malestar".

Él sonríe-"Gracias hermana".

Ella también sonríe-"Ahora  vuelvo"-dice y sale del cuarto.

*Me pregunto...¿Qué fue lo que te paso Eva?, ¿Por qué esa actitud con lo del bebé? Me parece tan extraño, ¿por qué cada vez que le pregunto por el padre no quiere decir nada y se pone nerviosa? No entiendo nada...*  

-"Bueno  hermano-entro con una bandeja-aquí te traigo el té"-poniéndola en el burocito de al lado de la cama y le sirvió té aun taza-le pondré  un poco de limón para darle mejor sabor"-dice con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias-dice Shuichi incorporándose para sentarse-Mmm...esta rico, calientito".

Ella se sienta en el sillón que estaba cerca, y sonríe-"Que bueno que te gusto"-pone cara de satisfacción.

Termina de darle un sorbo al té-"Eva, no deberías de molestarte, llevas una semana haciendo lo mismo todas las mañanas"-dice tomando un poco más.

Ella también se sirve una taza-"No, es molestia, no te preocupes-dice bebiendo un poco-es solo que no puedo quedarme tranquila viéndote tan mal Shu, además es solo algo mínimo a comparación de todo lo que hacen tus amigos por ti".

-"Si, Hiro, Fujisaki, K y Sakuma  se preocupan mucho...je, je, je".

-"¡¿que se preocupan mucho?! Y ¡Claro! Hiro es tremendo, todos los días viene y te trae frutas y no solo eso también te ayuda con esos masajes en la espalda que te dan por tus calambres je, je, je...".

-"¡Ay"! ni me lo recuerdes...-dice con cara de espanto-son horribles".

-"Puedo imaginármelo...aunque claro también Fujisaki ayuda trayendo libros para que te mantengas ocupado..."

-"Si, como le agradezco su preocupación esos mangas que me trae son ¡Emocionantes!-dice con cara de estrellitas.

-"Ay Shu ja, ja, ja,-se ríe- no tienes remedio".

-"Si..."-dice con voz baja.

-"¡Y aparte cínico! Ja, ja, ja vaya hermanito que tengo".

-"Bueno Eva creo que tu y yo nos parecemos mucho"-dice terminando su té y poniendo la taza en el buró.

-"Tal vez...-dice ella también poniendo su taza  en el buró-solo que hay algo que me molesta".

Él voltea a verla –"¿pero que es?"

-"bueno-se sienta nuevamente-es que el dichoso noviecito que tienes no se haya dignado a hablar al menos para preguntar como estas"-dijo en un tono un tanto serio. 

-"¡Ay Eva! Él es tu cuñado y se llama Yuki Eiri-le decía en tono burlón-trátalo así, Yuki es algo especial" 

-"Pero al menos podría hablar"-se levanto del sillón.

-"Eva...-dijo en tono triste y preocupado-Yuki... es...así, él, ya hablara".

-"O es que todavía sigue ,molesto porque viniste a vivir conmigo". Shuichi puso una cara muy triste y sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas. -"¡no! Shu...se acercó a él-no llores por favor!-le dijo abrazándole.

En esos instantes tocaron la puerta.

-"Ya...no hay que llorar ¿si?"-le dice viéndolo con cara chipilona.

-"Yo..."

-"¡Ay!, espera Shu, ahora vuelvo"-dice saliendo. 

Va y abre la puerta.

-"Hiro...buenos días, pásale"

-"Buenos días, Eva-dice entrando-¿cómo estas?"

-"Bien gracias Hiro"-dice cerrando la puerta.

-"¿Y Shuichi?"-pregunta cuando se escucha en el cuarto del fondo un llanto, 

volteando rápidamente-"Shuichi..." dice y ambos corren al cuarto, encontrando al Shuichi llorando desconsoladamente tapado hasta el cuello.

-"Shuichi...¿qué paso?"-Hiro se acerca y se sienta en la cama abrazando a su amigo.

-"Lo lamento Hiro, fue mi culpa-dice Eva con voz preocupada  viéndolos-yo fui culpable por hablarle de Yuki Eiri".

-"¡Yuki Eiri! Tenía que ser ese baka (tonto) "-grito enojado lo que le provoco más llanto a Shuichi.

-"Yo...lo lamento Shuichi, perdóname"-decía acariciándole la cabeza. 

Shuichi apenas podía articular palabra-"N...no...H...Hiro...fue...shif...mi culpa".

-"Eso no es verdad Shuichi"-dijo su hermana Eva-"Es él, porque no quería que nos viéramos, ¡A quien se le ocurre que dos hermanos que recién se encuentran no se vean! ¡ y mas si son mellizos!"

-"Es por eso Shu...¿no te ha buscado?"-pregunta levantándose de la cama y parándose enfrente.

Shuichi se calma un poco-"Hiro...yo..."

-"¡Así que es cierto! ¡Ese desgraciado!"-dice molesto saliendo del cuarto.

-"¡Hiro!"-le grita Shuichi-no vayas, no le busques por favor...-dice llorando.

Él regresa y le ve, entonces se calma y se acerca-"esta bien Shuichi, solo porque tu me lo pides". * pero eso no quita que después vaya a romperle la cara* 

Después de ese incidente Hiro le platico de una canciones nuevas que tenía en mente para cuando regresaran al trabajo. Eso emociono a su amigo y se pusieron a platicar de ello, Eva daba opciones, haciendo que Shuichi se olvidara de Yuki. 

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Hiro salió del departamento despidiéndose y prometiendo volver mañana como todos los días. 

********************************* 

En casa de cierto escritor rubio, Yuki tomaba un poco de vino, había tomado esa costumbre desde se fuera Shuichi y le abandonase. 

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, tomando y fumando un cigarro pensando en Shuichi cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, fue abrir.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-dijo en un tono frió.

El joven en la puerta no contesto y empujo a Yuki adentro de un puñetazo.

-"¡Eres un estúpido!-dijo entrando-¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Shuichi?"-decía furioso.

Eiri estaba en el suelo tirado desconcertado cuando se toco el labio inferior y  tenía sangre, se incorporo rápidamente para responderle el golpe con otro puñetazo.-"Eso no te incumbe, imbecil".

El pelirrojo también había caído aturdido, se toco el labio y  también tenía sangre, se levanto y trato de darle otro puñetazo pero fue inútil el rubio le había agarrado la mano.

Le miraba fríamente y a la vez con rencor-"Quiero una explicación".

-"Que otra explicación es mejor que decir que eres un estúpido, que no deberías estar cerca de Shuichi"-dijo aun molesto.

-"Creo que eso Shuichi debería elegirlo, no tu, no porque seas su amigo puedes creerte con derechos en su vida".

Hiro había dejado de forcejear ante las palabras de Yuki, él tenía razón en algo que había dicho, él no podía elegir por Shuichi de esa manera, Shuichi no le perdonaría jamás si Yuki no volviera a hablarle.

-"¿Por qué no has ido a buscarlo?"-dijo con una voz más tranquila cuando el rubio soltó su mano.

-"Ya te lo dije eso no te incumbe"-dijo déspota, dándose la vuelta.

-"Él esta sufriendo por tu culpa, una vez más".

-"Esta ves te equivocas Nakano, yo no soy el culpable de esta desgracia, esta vez el culpable es...su hermana Eva"-dijo tranquilo y viéndolo a los ojos.

-"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!"-dijo molesto.

-"Porque es la verdad"-dijo dirigiéndose al sillón, sentándose y agarrando el vaso para darle un trago.-"Ella es la culpable".

Hiro seguía parado en frente de él, viéndolo, observando su actitud y sus movimientos.

-"¿Quién si no ella fue la culpable de que Shuichi se fuera? Yo no, puesto que tu sabías que entre nosotros no había disgustos-hizo una pausa-no, al menos fuertes como para que se fuera". Se callo unos minutos, bebió un trago del vaso y prosiguió a la expectativa de Hiro.

-"Tu eres testigo de eso"-dijo simple.

-"¿Cómo podría...".

-"Él te lo cuenta "todo", crees que no lo se, si no, no vinieras a interceder por él".

Hiro estaba callado conciente de que lo que decía era verdad.

-"Por lo tanto ella es culpable, inclusive de sus malestares".

-"¿Eso te molesta?"-pregunto.

-"¡Claro!, si me molesta que...".

-"Te molesta que Eva este embarazada"-dijo Hiro con una cierto tono en su voz, interrumpiéndole.

Yuki le vio con desprecio y se levanto de improvisto-"¡No! Y eso no te incumbe"-dijo molesto.

-"Así que di en el clavo"-dijo irónico con una sonrisa. 

Yuki estaba a espaldas de él. –"Te molesta que Eva este esperando un hijo porque temes que Shuichi lo quiera más que a ti".

Yuki se dio la vuelta y grito molesto-"¡No!".

-"Pero sabes que eso no puede ser, sabes que Shuichi siempre te amara, entonces...no entiendo tu miedo".

El rubio seguía de pie frente a él, con los ojos perdidos y brillantes-"No es eso"-dijo en un susurro.

-"¿Entonces...?".

-"¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis sentimientos!"-le dijo de improvisto interrumpiéndole.

-"Tienes razón, no soy quien...-hizo una pequeña pausa-lo único que te pido es que busques a Shuichi, te necesita mucho-Yuki le miraba expectante- no es culpable como dices de sus malestares, en realidad no creo que haya culpables".

-"Eso lo se"-dijo en un susurro.

Hiro se dio la vuelta en dirección de la puerta y camino unos pasos, deteniéndose un momento-"Espero que lo pienses bien"-dijo y se fue.

******************************************************************

N. de A.: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: Arisu, Akia, Hikaru Itsuko, Nat-chan 07, Eli-chan, Bishoujo-hentai, Midattel y Uru Yuy por  todos los review que me han enviado y por sus comentarios ^^ me han animado y ayudado mucho para continuar con la historia. Porque al igual que ustedes yo también quisiera verla   terminada y publicada  lo antes posible. ^_^

Pienso que esta historia tiene varios giros en ella y se me hace emocionante ^^, no se si pueda continuar con la otra pronto pero por eso esta este cap. Un poquito largo.  Bueno...mando saludos a todos lo que pueden leer este fic y a quienes quieren continuar leyéndolo. ñ-ñ  gracias.


	3. La cita

LA HERMANA MELLISA DE SHUICHI

**CAP. 3**

**"LA CITA"**

****************************************************************

**N. de A. "Antes me gustaría decir que este es un cap. Donde hay lemon, (escenas donde hay sexo explicito entre hombres) así  que, los que no les guste ese tipo de escenas, pueden pasarse este cap.  Pero eso si, se perderán de algunas cosillas chistosas y que creo son de importancias en el fic. Pero bueno...ustedes deciden."**

******************************************************************

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y los pajarillos cantaban,  pero mientras eso pasaba un chico pelirosa  estaba en el baño vomitando.

-"Shuichi ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto una voz de afuera.

-"S...Si, Eva"-dijo abriendo la puerta-"Estos malestares son cada vez menos"-dijo suspirando.

-"Que bueno"-sonrió un poco- deja te ayudo hermano"-dijo y le ayudo a ir a su recamara.

-"Siento como si mi vientre creciera cada vez más"-dijo Shuichi al acostarse.-"Pero no es así, sigue igual-menciono viéndose el vientre". 

-"Si, solo que es mi vientre el que crece Shuichi" Eva se tocaba su vientre.

-"Es de los más gracioso"-dijo pero ninguno de los se rió.

-"Tienes razón"-se quedaron callados unos segundos.-"Bueno traeré el té, ahora vuelvo"-dijo y salió dejando a Shuichi sentado en la cama.

Cuando Eva salió del cuarto, sonó el timbre del teléfono varias veces y Shuichi contestó. 

-"¿Bueno, si, diga?"

Al otro lado de la línea un chico rubio se decidió a hablar después de pensarlo algunos seg.

-"Shuichi...soy yo..."

-"¿Y...Yuki?"-pregunto nervioso.

-"Quiero verte, ven hoy a las 5:00 p.m. te estaré esperando"- y colgó.

-"Yuki..." pic...pic..escucho que había colgado.

-"¿Quién era Shu?"-pregunto Eva cuando entro al cuarto con la charola con té.

-"Era Yuki, me pidió que fuera a verlo"-dijo en un tonó serio.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Y piensas ir? ¡¿Por qué no viene él?!"-dijo molesta cuando puso la charola en el buró.

Él se incorporo-"Eva...-le vio triste-yo tengo que ir a verlo...es necesario"-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Eva se acerco a su lado sentándose en la cama.-"¿Estas seguro?"-pregunto.

Él la vio-"Si, si lo estoy, no te preocupes todo esta bien,-sonrió. Yuki me quiere y yo también".

-"Si lo se"- y sonrió.

*************************************   

Después de esa llamada a Shuichi se le fueron las horas como si fuesen eternas, hasta estuvo tentado a ir antes de la hora mencionada por Yuki, pero no, lo pensó  bien, no quería que **su ** Yuki volviera a molestarse con él por hacer las cosas como siempre las hacía, espontáneamente, no, esto tenía que pensarlo bien, si Yuki quería volver a verlo era porque tal vez le pediría que volviera con él, pero seguro eso implicaría dejar de ver a Eva, su hermana y no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, no, él tendría que poner a Yuki en su lugar y decirle lo que Eva ere para él y porque no quería dejarla ahora. Sobre todo porque ella estaba embarazada  y porque según ella le daría al bebé, bueno no era que se lo tomara en serio, pero quería averiguar quien era el papá del bebé que esperaba y sobre todo saber porque se ponía triste cuando se lo mencionaba. Eran muchas cosas.

Shuichi estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó como su hermana le hablaba.

-"Shu...¡Shuichi!"-le gritó.

Él volteo a verla asustado-"¡Wuuaa! Me asustaste".

-"Te decía que te ves muy guapo"-dijo poniéndose de brazos cruzados y haciendo cara de enojada fingida.

-"Ayy gracias, je, je, je-se puso rojo-lamento no haberte escuchado. puso cara de apenado-pero estaba pensando".

-"Si, ya me di cuenta-sonrió y camino hasta su hermano acomodándole un mechón rebelde con la mano-Estas...estas...¡Precioso!"-dijo y le abrazo.

-"je, je, je...ya Eva vas a hacer que me sonroje más, pero dime ¿crees que le guste a Yuki?".

Ella se separo de él-"mmm...-camino unos pasos- sería un tonto si no"-y volteo a verlo-"¿Y a que horas quedaron de verse?".

Él vio el reloj de la parece de enfrente –"¡Wuuaaa! Ya es hora, ya son las 4:30 p.m."-dijo y se encamino a la puerta pero se devolvió corriendo-"Deséame suerte hermana"-dijo y le beso la mejilla, para después irse y abrir la puerta encontrándose con Hiro quien iba a tocar.

-"Shuichi..."

-"¡Hiro! Nos vemos luego, voy de salida"-dijo cuando iba corriendo.

**********************************  

En el departamento de Yuki se escuchaba una suave melodía de piano y había una que otra vela aromática puesta estratégicamente por el lugar.

Yuki se encontraba terminando de darse el "ultimo toque" para lucir magníficamente.

Se había puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros que se le veían fenomenal, con una camisa azul marino y su saco negro, harían babear a cualquiera. 

También traía un peinado distinto al que siempre se hacia de su carrera por un lado, ahora traía el cabello un poco alborotado de enfrente, cayéndole sensualmente por la frente y orejas. 

Salió de su habitación y vio el reloj de pared del pasillo ya marcaban las 4:59 p.m. cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta , fue a abrir.

Ante él estaba Shuichi un tanto nervioso, se le podía notar por los chapetitos rojos en sus mejillas. Se le veía hermoso, pensó Yuki. 

Traía puesto unos pantalones de vestir blancos que hacían juego con una camia color beige y su chaleco café claro era a los ojos de Yuki lo mas sensato y de buen gusto que le había visto Yuki a su Koibito (amante) hasta ahora.

Su cabello estaba encantadoramente acomodado, sus mechones caían libremente por su frente pero sin dejar de estar bien acomodados. Le encanto.

-"Pásale"-le dijo con su usual tono de voz, no quería dejarle ver la excitación que le embargaba.

Shuichi paso lentamente como si fuese la primera ves que entraba en ese departamento, se sentó nervioso y temía cometer algún error. 

-"¿Quieres comer algo?"-le pregunto cuando cerró la puerta.

-"N...no, gracias  así esta bien, de veraz"

-"Mmgm... Bueno como quieras, entonces te sirvo algo de beber"-dijo Yuki caminando en dirección de la cocina.

-"¡No!, no, gracias no tengo sed"-mintió pues traía la boca reseca.

-"Bien"-dijo y volvió con una copa, le dio un sorbo-"Porque no te sientas Shuichi"- y le señalo el sillón de la sala. 

-"Bueno"-dijo y se fue a sentar como bólido.

Yuki se sentó a su lado, observándolo mientras bebía de la copa-"estas muy callado-dijo con una voz suave-me sorprendes, usualmente estarías hablando hasta por los codos, tanto te ha cambiado vivir con **esa mujer**"-dijo en un tonó déspota resaltando el "esa  mujer".

-"¡Yuki!-se exalto-esa mujer como le llamas es ¡mi hermana!"-dijo volteando a donde estaba él para verlo a los ojos.

-"Lo se, baka, y no entiendo tu insistencia en vivir con ella"-dijo en un tono frió.

-"¡Yuki! ¡Ya me imaginaba que no habías cambiado de parecer!"-se  paró del sillón- no tiene caso que haya venido"-dijo y empezó a dar unos pasos cuando Yuki lo sujeto del brazo, se le acerco y le dijo al oído sensualmente-"¿Y no piensas hacerme cambiar de opinión baka?".

Esas palabras provocaron en Shuichi una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-"Y...Yu...ki..."-titubeaba.

El rubio le volteo lentamente haciendo que quedara frente a él, viéndolo a los ojos, se acerco y le robo un beso.

-"¡Yuki! ¡Yo...!"-dijo exaltado cuando le soltó.

-"Shh..calla, no  digas más, no arruines el momento"-dijo y nuevamente le beso pero esta vez fue un beso arrollador que hizo le temblaran las piernas a Shuichi  y se le doblaran. Yuki le agarro en los brazos mientras que le besaba y se lo llevo a su cuarto, el cual estaba un poco oscuro porque las ventanas estaban cerradas con todo y cortinas.

Yuki lo deposito suavemente en la cama quedando él arriba , mientras que lo acariciaba. 

-"Mmm...Y...Yuki...mmg...no...-murmuraba.

Él se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos-"¿Por qué no, Shuichi?"-le dijo suave y empezó nuevamente a besarlo sin esperar respuesta.

Shuichi trataba inútilmente de calmar sus ansias de abandonarse a sus deseos, pero no podía, él no había venido para "eso" si no para hablar con Yuki se decía mentalmente. 

El rubio seguía besándole y acariciando con las manos el pecho y sus piernas. Había empezado a desabrocharle la camisa, pues  ya había logrado quitarle el chaleco, el cual yacía en el piso tirado aun lado de la cama.

-"Ahh...Yuki, ya..."-le rogaba.

-"Mmm...eso quiero"-dijo tratando de desabrochar sus pantalones.

-"No...ahh...mm...no..."-suplico cuando el rubio ya había logrado su cometido.

-"Te deseo Shuichi"-le dijo al oído con una voz tentadora por la excitación.

-"Yuki, yo...yo...yo también....¡Ahh! ¡Yuki!-empujo al joven rubio con sus brazos fuertemente e incorporándose en la cama, quedando sentado-"¡se movió!"-gritaba exaltado-"¡Se movió!".

Yuki estaba de rodillas frente a él sorprendido.-"¿Qué se movió baka?"-pregunto intrigado.

Shuichi le agarro una mano impulsivamente colocándola en su vientre-"¡Se movió el bebé! ¡Yuki! ¡se movió el bebé""-decía feliz y brincando sentado-"¿lo sentiste Yuki?".

Yuki bufó molesto-"¡Suéltame!"-dijo y quito su mano-"No, no siento nada"-dijo y se sentó a un lado-"No se porque insistes con eso del bebé"-su voz parecía enojada, pero terriblemente distante a la vez.

-"Yuki..."-susurro con ojos exaltados e irritados de contener las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos y empezaban a caer a borbotones por sus mejillas. –"Yuki...tu...Yuki...tu...no me crees ¿verdad?"-grito llorando ahogado en llanto. Su respiración era entrecortada y no podía pronunciar palabra y menos verlo a la cara.

El rubio le vio así y se le acerco hasta abrazarlo fuertemente-"te creo Shuichi"-le dijo y eso hizo que Shuichi se empezara a tranquilizar-"Te creo baka"-repetía-"no llores más ¿si?"-le decía dulcemente viéndolo a los ojos y le beso.

Ese beso tranquilizo a Shuichi, poco a poco dejo de sollozar y empezó a responder el beso de Yuki con tanta pasión como él le mostraba.

Quería creer que lo que le había dicho el rubio era cierto, que  verdaderamente Yuki, confiaba en él, así que se dejo llevar por sus emociones y empezó a besarlo tan intensamente como él lo hacia.

Sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia, moviéndose en el pecho del rubio, acariciándolo, sobandolo lentamente a placer.

Grandes gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca del escritor cuando se dio cuenta que Shuichi estaba tomando la iniciativa,...por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cantante estaba disfrutando de se él, el que acaricie, el que bese, y el que mime.

Sí Shuichi quería complacerlo, adelante, él no se lo impediría, por el contrario pediría más y más.

-"Ahhgh...Shuichi...¡Ah!"-gemía profundamente sintiendo como el chiquillo tocaba con sus manos su pecho desnudo, pues ya había logrado quitarle la camisa que le cubría y ahora desabrochaba torpemente su pantalón consiguiéndolo después de unos intentos.

-"Yuki...-murmuro con vos cargada de excitación y bajo el pantalón del rubio comprobando que no traía ropa interior, eso hizo que se sonrojara violentamente apareciendo sus dos chapetitos en sus mejillas.

El rubio lo levanto suavemente atrayéndolo hacia su boca y besándolo nuevamente, pudo percibir el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas en sus manos que estaban alrededor de su cara. Eso le encanto, el calor que siempre emitía su pequeño a la hora de hacer el amor era tan...sofocante y a la vez...excitante.

No quiso saber de nada más que no fuera complacerlo una vez más y tocar los lugares estratégicos del chico para hacerlo caer lentamente en la cama.

-"Mmmm...Yuki....-gimio-¡Ah! OH…"-el rubio acariciaba su oído y atrás de su espalda bajando lentamente hasta tocar su glúteo y apretarlo.

-"¡Ahhg!...¡Yuki!"-se estremeció arqueándose un poco debajo de él. Provocando que Yuki notara la erección del chico al rozar con su cuerpo. Se dijo mentalmente que olvidaría el juego de dejarse seducir por Shuichi,  momentos atrás y empezaría nuevamente a complacerlo, complaciéndose también.

Tomo su miembro con una mano y lo acaricio mientras que con la otra sobaba sus piernas. Shuichi gimió a este contacto olvidándose de todo y dejándose llevar.

El rubio masajeaba lentamente al principio pero aumento el ritmo del movimiento en su miembro al igual que las respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos de Shuichi.

-"Ahh...Ahh...ahh...ahh...gemía respirando entrecortado-¡Yuki~i!-le vio fugazmente por unos segundos, cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de una oleada  que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Esta era prueba de que el momento de su primer orgasmo estaba por llevar y el rubio lo supo soltó su miembro para introducirlo lentamente en su boca, chupardolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo.

El cuerpo del chico pelirosa no pudo aguantar más, agarro fuertemente los cabellos de Yuki, cuando grito su nombre en su primer orgasmo.

Después de unos minutos Yuki levanto su cara viendo a Shuichi respirando entrecortado todavía.

-"L...lo...lo lamento, ah..Yuki, ¿te jale muy fuerte?"-le dijo refiriéndose a su cabello.

Él le vio sonriente-"No y no seas baka"-se acerco para robarle un suave beso de su boca.

Shuichi pudo saborear su propio sabor de los labios de Eiri. 

Mientras que él aun no estaba satisfecho y quería más, quería probar también el placer del orgasmo.

Así que nuevamente empezó a incitar a Shuichi tocándole el pecho, con caricias suaves, bajando hasta su pene y tomándolo con fuerza.

-"¡Ahh...Yuki!"-gimió ante el contacto.

Él le vio serio y le dijo al oído-"ahora yo también quiero sentirte"-le dijo y pego su cuerpo al de él, haciéndole saber de su erección. 

Shuichi noto que Yuki aún no se había venido, que primero lo había estimulado a él, logrando que primero alcanza el clímax. 

Se decidió y le dijo al oído a Yuki-"déjame a mi ahora entonces"-se separo un poco. 

Yuki le soltó ante las palabras y vio como el chiquillo se volteaba quedando ahora él arriba del rubio.

-"Me moría por hacer esto, Yuki"-susurro y bajo hasta su vientre para besarlo hasta llegar al miembro del rubio e introduciéndolo en su boca.

-"¡Ahhhgh!-lanzo un grito de placer-Shuichi"-dijo sintiendo como este succionaba y lamía su pene provocándole estremecimientos y arqueándose en la cama.

Minutos pasaron hasta que Yuki , no pudo resistir más y se vino en la boca de Shuichi. Si respiración entrecortada se escuchaba como melodía para los oídos del pequeño cantante, estaba feliz y satisfecho aunque...no del todo.

Levanto su cara aun manchada con el semen de Yuki y se acomodo en su cuerpo acostándose en su pecho.

-"E...eso estuvo bien Shu"-viéndolo acurrucado, observando la humedad de su frente.

-"¿Te gusto Yuki?"-le dijo levantando su cara para verlo fijamente.

Yuki sonrió al verle, unas pequeñas manchas continuaban ahí sobre la comisura de sus labios.-"Si...".dijo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro cuando se acerco para besarlo apasionadamente y recorrer nuevamente su piel con sus manos sintiendo la suavidad y la humedad del sudor.

Shuichi se estremecía entre sus brazos, derritiéndose como mantequilla al fuego al solo contacto con su manos. Empezó a rozar su cuerpo con el del rubio para provocarlo más, para excitarlo.

Ya  Yuki lo había probado y viceversa pero aún quería...quería que Yuki  lo tomara, lo poseyera como otras veces, sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, era lo más hermoso sentirlo de esa manera.

Así que él también lo acariciaba con sus manos, su cuello que era tan sensible, su abdomen, sus muslos, el todo.

Shuichi empezó a sentir la reacción de Yuki junto con la suya propia nuevamente así que como él estaba sobre el escritor todavía se acomodo sentándose, rogando con la mirada.

Eiri entendió perfectamente lo que Shuichi quería, y más porque él quería lo mismo, así que decidió complacerlo, preparándolo con su mano, introduciendo un dedo, después otro más.

Mientras que Shuichi gemía su nombre.

Para Yuki esto era el paraíso mismo, sentirlo así, entregándose con plenitud y sin miedos a él, porque sabía perfectamente que él lo amaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo todavía.

Su nombre en sus labios era un hermoso cántico que otras veces hasta había  llegado a molestarle y eso era porque no entendía su forma de ser, bueno aun no la entendía del todo, pero...eso que importaba si se había acostumbrado, si se había enamorado de él.

Saco sus dedos de Shuichi porque ya no aguantaba más y sentía que Shuichi ya estaba listo para recibirlo, tanto como él para introducirse en su ser. Así que  se posiciono  y fue entrando lentamente en su cuerpo.

-"¡¡YUKIiii~i!!....¡Ahhgh!..."-grito al sentirlo, apretando sus manos  y cerrando sus ojos.

-"¡Ah!...¿Te lastime?"-le pregunto entrecortado.

Shuichi abrió los ojos, le miro, relajándose un poco y sonrió-"No, continua, por favor"

Ante esta suplica Yuki no se hizo del rogar y continuo con su labor, entrando primero lento y aumentando el ritmo conforme los gemidos de Shuichi y las reacciones de su cuerpo.

La sección tan gratificante estaba llegando a su fin ya que el cuerpo de Shuichi no soporto más y se vino en el abdomen de Yuki. Y el rubio también exploto al sentir que su niño lo había hecho.

Shuichi cayo agotado sobre Yuki, este todavía estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Yuki levanto su cara agarrandole del mentón y lo beso suave, introduciendo su lengua y explorando su boca por unos segundos, saliendo suavemente de él.

Después Shuichi se recostó aun lado del rubio abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados, descansando.

Yuki hizo lo mismo, cerro sus  ojos por unos minutos saboreando aun el recuerdo. De pronto los abrió y voltea a ver a Shuichi –"No te duermas todavía"-le dijo serio.

Shuichi abrió los ojos y le vio como preguntándole el porque-"¿Mmm?"

-"Aun no terminamos"-dijo simple.

**************************************  

Shuichi se levanto molesto consigo mismo por ser tan débil y haber cedido a sus impulsos y hecho el amor con Yuki, cuando eso no era lo que él buscaba, si no hablar de Eva, de porque estaba con ella.

Ahora Yuki pensaría que volvería con él y que se alejaría de ella porque había accedido a hacer el amor con él.

-"¿Qué te pasa baka?"-le dijo Yuki sentándose en la cama y viendo el gesto de preocupación que tenía.

Él le vio nervioso y apenado –"Em...Y...Yuki..."

-"¿Si?"

-"¡No pienso volver contigo!"-le grito de improvisto.

-"Ya lo sabía..."-dijo Yuki tranquilo.

-"¡¡¿Eh?!!-se sorprendió- ¡¿Cómo?!"

-"Porque ya había decidido que te quedaras con tu hermana..."

-"¡Pero Yuki!- se exalto y dijo molesto-¡Eso quiere decir que solo me usaste!"-trato de levantarse  pero el rubio tomó si brazo.

-"No, siempre eres tan impetuoso, no me dejaste terminar de decirte que te quedaras con ella por un tiempo y luego volverás conmigo"- le dijo jalándolo para que se sentase de nuevo.

-"Ahh...-suspiro apenado. Yo...lo lamento-se alegro-¡Pero eso quiere decir que aceptas que me quede con ella!"-le vio feliz.

-"Por un tiempo,  esta bien...-Shuichi se aventó abrazándolo emocionado-Ahg baka, suéltame"

-"¡Pero Yuki...!, ¡Estas de acuerdo! ¡Lo estas!"-brincaba sentado en la cama.

-"¡Basta-le dijo molesto cambiando su expresión al ver que Shuichi se había detenido, a una más dulce-eso será mientras nace el bebé-se le acerco seductoramente y le dijo al oído-pero eso no quita que vengas a verme"

Shuichi se estremeció porque sabía a que se refería el rubio, se apeno –"Je...Yuki, ¿Pero dime como es que cambiaste de opinión?"-le pregunto curioso.

-"Bueno...eso es porque tengo una novela en puerta y necesito tiempo libre, por eso de que te quedes con Eva"-dijo con una risita cínica en los labios  Aunque pensó que Hiroshi había influenciado un "poco" su decisión.

Shuichi se molesto-"¡Yuki! ¿Insinúas que yo...mmm...-el rubio le beso-te...mm...quito...tiempo?"-le dijo entre besos.

-"El suficiente"-dijo Yuki cuando dejo de besarlo en los labios para empezar a besarlo en el cuello.

-"¡No! Yuki...tengo que irme, ya que pase la noche aquí y Eva puede estar preocupada"-le dijo moviéndose y levantándose de la cama.

-"Mmg..."-refunfuño el rubio.

-"Pero vendré a verte pronto, lo prometo Yuki"-dijo yendo para el baño a darse una ducha antes de irse.

-"De acuerdo"- sonrió.

****************************************  

N. de A. ¡Al fin! Uff....^^ termine je, je, je....(Clari se sonroja) vaya capitulo, ¿no creen? Je...Bueno...creo que esta bien, es un lemon,   lo se, pero ¿A quien no le gusta una escena lemon? ^^? ¿Y más si es esta parejita tan....tierna y bella que es Yuki y Shuichi,  je, lo personal ¡Los amo! ñ-ñ son divinos, aunque...a veces  Yuki se pasa con Shuichi...pero...bueno...

Saben lamento haberme tardado tanto en terminar este cap. Solo que...bueno...se me dificulto un poco el lemon je ^^! Y es que no escribo mucho sobre esto, apenas soy principiante. 

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me mandaron e-mail, reviews con sus comentarios alentándome a terminar este cap...o bien a publicarlo pronto.

Les agradezco mucho y les mando saludos a:  sadame, nat-chan07, Midattel, Eli-chan I, Hikaru Itsuko, Hikaru, Hotaru-chan, k y espero que sigan leyendo el fic. Con mis locuras ^^U, que sigan mandándome sus comentarios para saber como voy ñ-ñ.

Clarisa. 


	4. La consulta

**"LA HERMANA MELLIZA DE SHUICHI"**

**Cap. 4**

"LA CONSULTA" 

El timbre del departamento de Eva sonó varas veces ella fue abrir con una idea de quien era el que tocaba. Abrió la puerta y un apenado Shuichi entró con la cara agachada y sus visibles chapetitos rojos en sus mejillas.

-"Shu...-le dijo con un tono reprobador-¿Yuki te convenció?"-le pregunto viéndolo.

Él volteo aun apenado a verla-"No se a que te refieres..."-dijo con voz nerviosa.

-"Pues...¿te vas a ir con él nuevamente?".

-"¡No! ¡Claro que no!"-se apresuro a decir.

-"¡Ahh!...entonces...fue otra cosa..."-dijo cambiando su rostro serio a uno mas agradable, y una sonrisita picara se dibujo en su cara.

-"Ahh...-Shuichi se apenó agachando la cabeza en señal de aprobación de lo que su hermana pensaba.

-"No te avergüences Shuichi, es  natural-dijo ya con un tono mas tranquilo- tu lo amas y...él...no perdería la oportunidad de..."

-"¡Eva!"-grito Shu-"Yuki también me ama, ¡nos amamos!"-dijo en un tono ofendido.

-"Si, perdóname hermano,-le agarro los hombros-yo se que se aman, solo que por alguna razón tu amante se niega a que estemos juntos y ¡no se porque! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?"-dijo viéndolo fijamente con tono preocupado.

Él la vio serio-"Yo...lo se,-pero lo cambio por uno alegre-pero Yuki ya accedió a que ¡vivamos juntos!...aunque claro  es mientras que nace el bebé, por un tiempo... porque él tiene una novela en puerta y pues...piensa que si me quedo aquí termine más pronto".-dijo terminando agotado de tanto hablar.

Eva le miraba sonriente-"Ay Shu..ja, ja, ja, eres sorprendente hermano, tu forma de decir las cosas me encanta"-dijo con una sonrisa. –"Que bueno que accedió a eso porque no quiere perderte y eso aunque me pueda un poco porque no lo conozco tan bien, quiere decir que te quiere".

-"Si..."-dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Ehh...hermano-se burlo-estas muy contento, se ve que te fue muy bien"-dijo dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-"¡Ahh!"-se avergonzó con una mueca clásica chibi-"Por cierto...-su rostro cambio al normal-ayer paso algo ¡maravilloso! hermana". Ella le miraba expectante-"El bebé...¡ se movió!"-grito emocionado dando un brinco. –"¿Lo sentiste?"-pregunto  Shuichi más calmado al ver el rostro de su hermana un tanto serio.

Eva le miraba –"Pues...no estoy segura de que fue lo que sentí, si fue eso porque fue muy leve"-dijo pensativa. Él entusiasta le agarro  las manos, viéndole con emoción.-"¡seguro que si! ¡Fue maravilloso! Algo que nunca había sentido-le decía con expresión entre alegre y pensativa-pero fue algo raro a la vez...je, je je"-rió.

Eva le veía feliz también porque lo que Shuichi le había mostrado desde que lo conociera era que su entusiasmo y felicidad se contagiaba con quien estuviera a su alrededor provocando en ella y en todos sus amigos la satisfacción de tenerlo cerca.-"¿Por qué piensas eso?"-le pregunto aun sonriente.

Él la tomo de la mano y la jalo al sillón para que se sentaran. –"Pues...fue...algo diferente...y no se si...-le decía una vez sentado en el sillón. –"¿Si?"-le pregunto ella.

-"Normal"-dijo en un tono serio.

Eva se río un poco, mientras que Shuichi le veía con un gesto de no saber el porque-"Shu...es natural que se te haga de esa forma porque nunca has sentido eso..." –"¿Pero...?"-le interrumpió con una mirada de preocupación.

-"No temas...-le acaricio la mejilla- el bebé esta bien ¿si?-le miraba con gesto maternal- y para que no te preocupes iremos con el doctor Terada ¿te parece?".

-"¡Si! Esta muy bien"-decía moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-"Bien, de todos modos ya es hora de que tengamos nuestra primera consulta porque ya va para 4 meses del embarazo"-decía viéndolo-"y aunque el doctor nos reviso hace poco, a ti por tus malestares y a mi por el desmayo, pues...no hemos vuelto a ir con el doctor y eso no es muy bueno-decía pensativa-más por el extraño suceso de tus síntomas..."

Shuichi estaba serio-"Si...".

-"Pero no te preocupes, que todo esta bien, lo se"-dijo dándole una sonrisa muy franca.

Eso le inspiro confianza a Shuichi quien pensó que su hermana tenía razón y que todo tenía que estar bien  a pesar de lo extraño que era todo eso del embarazo. –"Claro Eva, tienes razón yo también lo siento muy dentro de mi, todo esta bien" y sonrió.

Viernes por a mañana en el consultorio del doctor Terada, un joven pelirosa paseaba de un lado a otro, caminando nervioso, frotándose las manos y la joven idéntica a él estaba observando sus reacciones sentada esperando a que llegase su turno de entrar a ver al doctor.

-"Shuichi...cálmate, te vas a cansar y vas a formar un hoyo en el piso entonces si el doctor se molestara contigo"-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Es que no puedooo Eva-decía viéndole- no se como tú puedes estar tan seria en estos momentos"-le recriminó. Eva le vio será y cuando iba a decir algo salió una enfermera llamando al siguiente paciente quien eran ellos: **Eva White y Shuichi Shindou   **Al escuchar esos nombres Shuichi corrió adentro dejando un caminito de huno a su paso.

-"¡Ay Shuichi!"-se quejo-"je, je, je, es mi hermano-dijo avergonzada la enfermera- se preocupa mucho" y entro también.

Una vez adentro el doctor Terada le pidió a Shuichi que se tranquilizara o tendría que darle algo, o de ultima instancia sacarlo un momento para que tomara aire y la idea hizo que se pusiera como una estatua de piedra, congelado.

-"Bueno lo primero que me gustaría hacer si no le molesta  Srita. White es revisarla"-dijo el doctor Terada.

-"No, esta bien"-dijo parándose.

-"Entonces póngase esta bata"-le dio una bata y le indico donde cambiarse.

Mientras eso pasaba el doctor Terada conversaba con Shuichi sobre sus síntomas.

-"¿Y como has seguido joven Shindou?"-le preguntaba amablemente- ¿Ya no se siente mareado, con nauseas?".

-"Bueno...el malestar esta pasando ya, ya no me siento tan mal, menos mareado-decía nervioso haciendo gestos con las manos.

-"Ah que bueno...eso es buen indicio"-dijo cuando vio salir a la joven-"acuéstese aquí, por favor"-le dijo.

Al rato de haber examinado a Eva y de haber preguntado si querían saber el sexo del bebé mediante un ultra sonido, Shuichi dijo que si antes de dejar terminar de hablar al doctor, este gesto fue muy cómico y tierno a la vez para el doctor que veía en Shuichi al preocupado tío que quería encargarse del todo lo referente al embarazo de su hermana, que recién había encontrado  y por los otros motivos que eran que él era el que sentía los síntomas, caso raro pensó el doctor.

Los exámenes y la revisión habían concluido dando como resultado: buena salud para la madre y su joven hermano con los síntomas normales de un embarazo de unos gemelos .

-"¡¡¡GEMELOS!!!"-exclamó Shuichi pegando semejante grito que se escucho hasta afuera del consultorio.

-"Si, así es,  son unos gemelos,  un niño y una niña para ser exactos, aunque los varoncitos muchas veces no se dejan ver el sexo esta vez puedo  asegurar que así es...pero para estar más seguros de que todo marche bien, deberán venir... y digo venir porque considero joven  Shindou que el caso de ustedes, es necesario que también vea como van sus síntomas-decía el doctor con mirada seria ante la mirada de expectación y afirmando  con la cabeza todo lo que decía el doctor  Shuichi –"Así cuando vengan el mes próximo podremos confirmar el resultado".

-"¿Y si no son gemelos, doctor?"-pregunto Shuichi preocupado.

-"Ay joven Shuichi-decía el doctor riéndose acompañado de Eva-eso si esta claro, son dos bebés por eso el malestar es más fuerte también".

-"¡Ahhh!"-exclamo ante la respuesta.

-"Entonces en eso quedamos, van a venir puntuales cada visita"-les decía el doctor dándoles algunos papeles a Eva- y bueno...felicidades Srita. White"-le dijo estrechando su mano.

-"S...si, gracias"-susurro.

-"También lo felicito joven Shindou"-dijo y estrechó su mano ahora-" seguro esta muy emocionado ¿cierto?"

-"¡Por supuesto doctor! Le agradezco ¡mucho!"-enfatizó.

Él doctor termino de consultarles y salieron del consultorio un emocionadísimo Shuichi y Eva un tanto seria. Pero Shuichi no lo noto por la emoción del momento.

Ya en el departamento Shuichi hablo por teléfono con su mejor amigo, emocionadísimo, diciéndole que quería contarle como estuvo todo y darle la sorpresa.

Pues ni tardo ni perezoso llego Hiroshi para la hora del almuerzo quedándose a comer por la invitación de Eva.

La sorpresa hizo que Hiro casi se atragantara con el pedazo de pescado que se estaba comiendo.

-"¡Guauu! ¡¡Gemelos!! Felicidades Eva y también tú Shuichi"-dijo Hiro emocionado.

-"¡Gracias Hiro!- Grito emocionado Shuichi. Y volteo a ver a su  hermana había estado muy callada desde que Hiro...no, desde que les habían dicho sobre los bebés inquirid Shu pensándolo-"¿Pasa algo Eva?" –pregunto preocupado.

Eva le vio seria y dejo de comer, aunque no estaba comiendo en realidad solo pellizcaba un poco la comida. Entonces se paro de la mesa ante el asombro de Shu y Hiro. y con gesto preocupado dijo –"Si , son gemelos..."-susurro suavemente como si estuviera analizando la sorpresa todavía.

Shuichi le vio-"Bueno si, ¿no es maravilloso?"dijo.

-"¡No!- dijo dejando a Shuichi con el rostro deformado de la impresión-no lo esta tanto Shu... porque me imagino que entonces desistirás de la idea de quedarte con los bebés"-le dijo viendo al suelo.

Shuichi se levanto de improvisto aun con la cara de sorpresa.-"¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?"-le decía preocupado viéndola- "A mi me gustan los bebés  yo los voy a querer mucho como su tío que soy"-dijo ante Hiro que también miraba expectante sus gestos.

-"¡Shuichi! ¡Dijiste que querías a los bebés!-le recriminó con voz alterada-como puedes decir eso ahora, echarte para atrás".

-"¿Mmm?"-Shu le vio.

-"¡Si! Porque los bebés son tuyos, tuyos y de Yuki"-dijo aun seria.

La cara de Shuichi se cayo  por completo al escuchar lo que le había dicho su hermana sobre el acuerdo  en que  "según"  habían quedado.

-"¡¡EVA!!"- le grito enojado con un hilo de voz- "No puedo creer que tú... mi hermana, madre de los bebés me estés diciendo ¡esto!"-dijo mientras le miraba severamente.  –"Si, si los quiero...-su voz se cortaba- pero...tú..."- articulo cuando mejor decidió voltearse e irse corriendo.

-"Lo siento Hiro, vuelvo después"-dijo cuando salió cerrando la puerta.

Shuichi corría triste y angustiado rumbo al departamento de su amor, Yuki. Quería verlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

La noticia de saber que su hermana no quería a sus sobrinitos le hería en lo mas profundo de su ser, no podía entender la actitud de Eva, la razón.

Los pensamientos le nublaban la mente y solo podía sentir mucho dolor. Corrió y corrió hasta que se vio con la respiración entre cortada y el cansancio acudió a él, solo así decidió tomar un taxi, quería llegar lo mas pronto con Yuki y llorar en su hombro.

El trayecto se le hizo solitario y triste, cuando llego corrió dentro del elevador, marco el numero y espero unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y fue a tocar en un departamento, se abrió la puerta y Shuichi se abalanzo a los brazos de un chico rubio que estaba sorprendido.

-"¿Qué pasa baka?"-le pregunto Yuki intrigado.

Shuichi lloraba a cantaros y entre sollozos pidió a Yuki que fuese a pagar un taxi que lo había traído. Yuki casi cae de la impresión.

Una vez pagado el taxi, Shuichi tendría que explicarle su actitud, y esperaba una buena respuesta pues por él había dejado su trabajo tan importante que tenia que entregar pronto.

Yuki ofreció una taza de té a Shuichi, que estaba sentado a un lado suyo en el sofá de la sala.

-"toma baka, te sentara bien"-dándole una taza-"ahora me vas a explicar tu actitud"-le decía serio con voz recia.

Shuichi le veía con cara asustada y empezó a tratar de explicar pero solo lograba tartamudear palabras e ideas in entendibles.

-"¡Ya! Shuichi cálmate"-le grito.

Shuichi se tranquilizo y respiro varias veces, tomo un sorbo a su té y hablo.-" Y...Yuki, yo...lo lamento, de veraz, -le miraba triste-no quería interrumpir tu trabajo...pero..."

-"¿Si?"

-"lo que pasa Yuki, es que me entere que mi hermana-decía con los ojos llorosos-¡No quiere a los bebés!"-y  se soltó llorando.

-"¡¡¿Bebés?!!"-pregunto exaltado.

-"Siii... Bebés...Gemelos...-lloraba-¡Y no los quieres! Buuaa..."

Yuki se quedo paralizado por lo que le había dicho Shuichi , Eva estaba esperando ¡gemelos! No era solo un niño o niña era ¡dos! Eso le inquieto más.

-"Gemelos..."repitió suavemente.

-"Si...gemelos...-le vio Shuichi con una cara mas seria conteniendo el llanto.-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? ¿Pasa algo?"-le preguntaba sollozando-"¿Tu tampoco quieres a los bebés?"

Yuki le vio molesto-"No se porque piensas de esa manera , Shuichi- se levanto del sofá-simplemente es que me sorprendió la noticia y eso no significa que tenga algo contra unos seres inocentes-le decía viéndolo serio-como me imagino amor que tu estas equivocado..."

-"¿En que me equivoco Yuki?" Shuichi ya se había calmado más, ese té que le había preparado su Yuki le había hecho efecto adormeciendo su preocupación y haciendo que se sintiese mas a gusto, luego las palabras que el rubio le estaba diciendo era muy lógicas y pues...lo habían sorprendido.

-"En que tu hermana Eva no quiera a los bebés"-contesto simple.

-"¿Cómo?"-le pregunto sorprendido por lo que le había dicho.

Él se paro frente a Shuichi pues había estado dando unos pasos para un lado y para el otro-"Si, ¿porque piensas que Eva no quiere a los bebés? Aun no me los has dicho"

-"Bueno...-comenzó a tartamudear Shuichi ante la pregunta que le hizo.

-"Y cual fuese la razón Shuichi-le hablo más cariñosamente, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de él-toma en cuenta que al igual que a mi le ha de haber tomado por sorpresa-le decía  acariciando su mejilla-piensa que ella esta sola y ve tu a saber porque, ¿y  de quien serán los bebés?-decía con tono conciliador-esa me imagino es una razón para querer que te quedes con ellos, piensa Shu".

Nunca Yuki había tenido tanta razón como hoy, pensó Shuichi, él no había pensado en esa posibilidad el porque de las cosas, el porque de que Eva tomara esa decisión. No le había contado nada aun sobre como era su vida allá en E.U. solo algunas cosillas que habían ido saliendo por si solas, sin querer por parte de Eva. Y mucho menos hablarle del padre de los niños, aunque algo intuía, no había sido bueno porque ella por las noches tenía malos sueños y eso él lo sabía porque  se había levantado algunas veces por los malestares a tomar té y escuchaba como Eva mencionaba algunas cosas como refiriéndose a alguien más.

-"Tienes razón Yuki-decía Shu ya tranquilo y pensativo.-no había pensado en eso, y fue porque me había dado mucho gusto saber que los bebés estaban bien y luego que eran dos tesoros en lugar de uno".

-"Que bueno que ya estas mejor tesoro mío-dijo Yuki con tono sexy y una mirada arrolladora.

Shuichi tembló-"Y...Yuki..."

El rubio se levanto junto con Shuichi que lo había tomado de un brazo suavemente, se acerco a él y le dijo en un susurro-"Shuichi ahora que estas aquí...-decía tocando  con su mano  el hombro del pelirosa-sería bueno si tu y yo..."

-"¡¡Yuki!!"-le interrumpió sonrojado.

-"Shuichi...-le susurro en un oído-te deseo amor"-de dijo anhelante y lo jalo del brazo-"ven".

Lo condujo hasta el cuarto que ambos conocían tan bien, Shuichi estaba nervioso, con las caricias y besos de Yuki, él estaba impaciente y muy excitado se dio cuenta con su cercanía. Entre besos y caricias ambos terminaron en la cama, con el chico ojivioleta debajo.

Yuki acariciaba tan bien el cuerpo de su amor que grandes gemidos eran arrancados de su boca. Poco a poco logro despojar de la totalidad de su ropa y ahora estaba desnudo sintiendo a la par la piel tan suave y caliente de Shuichi.

Como adoraba esos momentos con Su Shuichi, momentos en los cuales ellos se entregaban sin reservas, ni preocupaciones, era cuando realmente se demostraban cuanto se amaban y las palabras muchas veces no hacían falta porque con  un acto  tan maravilloso como ese de hacer el amor expresaban lo que muchas veces con palabras se dificultaba, más para Yuki que para Shuichi ya que el pelirosa en todo momento buscaba la forma de hacer saber su amor por el rubio.

-"Yukiiii...de verdad debo irme-decía un chico pelirosa luchando contra un rubio por escaparse de la cama-Pero...antes...-decía entre espacios –quiero saber ¿si, es cierto que me amas?"-le pregunto viéndole a los ojos, recordando cuando el rubio le había dicho eso haciendo que se formaran unos chapetitos en sus mejillas. 

RECORDANDO....

-"¡No  más Yuki!...-le imploraba- no me hagas sufrir másss..."

-"Esta bien baka...mm...le decía viéndolo a los ojos, observando su expresión de placer- solo porque yo...agh... siento igual que túu...-gimió un poco-no lo soporto más"-dijo y saco sus dedos, besándolo frenético a Shu en los labios para después ir entrando lentamente en él.

-"Mmmggh..."-gimió entre besos Shuichi. Mientras sentía la intromisión en su ser, de su amado.

Yuki trato de ser lo más lento que pudo una vez dentro. Pero el movimiento de Shuichi le estaba imposibilitando esa idea.

-"Ohhug...¡Shuichi! Ah...tranquilo que, Ah...-gemía también pues Shuichi le estaba pasando las manos por su espalda dándole unos leves rasguños. –"No puedo Shuu..."-dijo y empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas convirtiendo eso en una cabalgata salvaje.

Shuichi estaba al borde de la locura y no podía más que gemir y gritar y nombre de su amado, la larga sección de pasión estaba cerca del final y él Shuichi Shindou estaba esperándolo con ansias el momento, que llego cuando de pronto Yuki lanzo un fuerte gemido. Él también se vino en el instante en que sintió el cálido liquido inundando su ser.

Sus respiraciones se fueron regularizando poco a poco y Yuki había caído agotado en el Shuichi ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

EL pequeño pelirosa también había terminado rendido en las almohadas, sintiendo en su pecho el rostro de su amor.

Yuki fue levantando su rostro lentamente al escuchar a su amor llamarlo. –"Y...Yuki,...mi amor...-decía con voz calmada- te amooo..."

 En su mirada denotaba una profunda paz y tranquilidad al ver sus ojos con lágrimas.  –"También te amo Shuichi, no llores"- decía limpiando con su mano su rostro.

Le deposito un beso más tras haber calmado la marea de lágrimas que se aproximaban con su frase dicha con sinceridad. Y luego ambos se durmieron abrazados, en paz y tranquilos sintiendo sus respiraciones al compás...al unísono.

TERMINO DEL RECUERDO........

-"No"-respondió frió.

-"¡¡¿¿Ehhh...??!!"-exclamo con susto y su rostro deformado por la sorpresa.

Yuki le vio serio-"No ahora que quieres irte y dejarme"-contesto.

-"Ahh..."-suspiro profundo, cambiando su expresión.-"Pero...Yuki...-le veía tiernamente-he estado aquí toda la tarde..."

-"Mmg"refunfuño-"No toda la tarde"

-"Bueno, no toda la tarde, pero he estado aquí desde temprano, Eva ha de estar preocupada"-le dijo con gesto incomodo.

-"Bueno...si, tienes razón en eso"

-"Por lo tanto debo irme-le dijo viéndolo-pero volveré..."

-"Dentro de una semana"-dijo con voz fría.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-"¿Pero Yuki?".

Yuki se paro de la cama y le dio la espalda-"Hasta que se me pase el coraje"

-"Mmm...-Shuichi le veía con cara llorosa cuando volteo  a verlo.

-"Mmm...en ese tiempo más o menos tengo mas adelantada la novela"-le dijo resignado a que no le ganaría a su koibito (amante) y menos enojarse con él cuando pone esas caras de "perrito regañado".

-"¡Ah bueno!-se levanto-yo creí que estabas molesto conmigo"

-"Y es cierto"

-"¡¡Yuki!!"-le grito poniéndose enfrente de él-"¿Por qué siempre...Mmmgh.."-le beso el rubio para acallarlo.

-"Ahora vete o llegaras más tarde"-le dijo viéndole.

Hola¡¡ Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos los que han seguido fielmente este fic que esta un poco loco pero que así es como se me ocurrió jeje... Selene Sumeragi(ssumeragihotmail.com), Hikaru Itsuko, Sadame, Eli-chan1, Sabrina (sabrina1920hotmail.com) Hotaru-chan, Diora Whiten, engelsno da, Arisu, Gretel, Raquel, Giovanna, Itzukiai, Zila-chan, Killer, Izumi, y también decirles que lamento que no haya podido subirlo antes pero tuve varios problemas con el archivo y tuve que volver a escribirlo ¡Completo! U y bueno... me tarde más... así que gracias por la paciencia.

Ah ya estoy trabajando en el cap. 5 ñ-ñ para que no haya más retrasos, habrá más sorpresas  que espero que les gusten... bueno saludos y besitos.

Clarisa.


	5. La amenaza

"LA HERMANA MELLISA DE SHUICHI"

Cap. 5

**Basado en Gravitation**

**By Clarisa**

"LA AMENAZA" 

Shuichi llegaba al departamento en puntillas para no despertar a Eva, como él traía llave no se molestaba en tocar la puerta.

**-"Shuichi…"** susurraron, haciendo que el chiquillo se parara en seco en su lugar.

Era Eva que encendió la luz de una lámpara, ella estaba sentada en el sofá esperándolo.

** -"Eva…"**susurro-**"No quería despertarte"**-dijo caminando hacía la sala y sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

-"Me preocupe mucho por ti".

**-"¡Lo siento mucho! No quería…"**

**-"Perdóname Shuichi"** le dijo en un susurro viéndolo tristemente –**"Yo…no supe…"**

**-"¡No¡Esta bien Eva!"** le grito preocupado yendo con ella y sentándose a un lado –**"Yo no supe entenderte, no lo pensé"** le decía muy afectado.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

**-"El porque de tu rechazo a los bebés-**le decía viéndola al principio para después bajar la vista –**"la razón"**

Ella le veía seria-**"¿Y ahora lo sabes?"**

Él voltea a verla**-"No, no lo se, pero tu puedes contármelo para que lo sepa, porque aunque se que no fue bueno, tu puedes ¡contar conmigo!"**le dijo con voz acelerada.

**-"Shu…hermano"-**ella le veía con los ojos llorosos. **-"¿ya no estas molesto conmigo?"**

-"¡No! Eva no, no estoy molesto solo angustiado".

-"¿Angustiado, porque?"

**-"Por lo que viviste, porque no puedas contármelo, porque eso significa que aun te duele y temo que no puedas olvidarlo para ser feliz" **le dijo con una mueca de tristeza y preocupación.

Eva se le acerco y le toco el rostro con las manos**-"Shu…**-sonrió-** yo soy muy feliz aquí, contigo**-se separo y camino para atrás-**Además… aun me falta conocer a nuestra mam�, pap�¿tenemos más hermanos?**-le pregunto de improvisto.

Shuichi se sorprendió-**"¡Es cierto! Aún no vamos a visitar a nuestros padres¡y si! Tenemos una hermana menor ¡podemos ir a visitarlos mañana mismo si quieres!"**-le grito feliz.

**-"Mmm…je, no se"**

-"¿Cómo?

**-"Si, hermano…**-ella le veía seria-** lo que pasa es que…aun no estoy preparada para eso"**

-"¡Ah! Es eso, por eso no te preocupes Eva ¡les encantaras! Y te amaran tanto como…"

**-"A ti"**-le interrumpió.

Él volteo la cara viendo al piso.-**"Perdóname"**

**-"Ay Shu, no te preocupes"**-se paró del sof�-**"ya decidiré cuando iremos ¿si?" **él le vio y afirmo con la cabeza.

-"Ahora dime¿ya cenaste?"

**-"Mm…no, aun no…pero…"** (N. de A. ahh no… y eso que paso que fue… ¡no es cierto! No hagan mucho caso).

**-"¡Pero que descortés es tu novio! Mira que no darte algo de comer"**le decía con señas.

Shuichi enrojeció –**"C…como…puedes, es…decir…"**

**-"¿Qué como se que estuviste con Yuki Eiri?"-**Le pregunto interrumpiéndolole. –**"Bueno Shu…al principio no lo pensé, no te lo negare, pero después pensé ¿Con quien más podría mi hermano asistir ante una riña como la que tuvimos? y ¡Bingo! Pues… con Yuki Eiri su amor, más lógico no puede ser" **le dijo riendo.

Shuichi seguía enrojeciendo y dijo con voz melosa**-"Ay…Eva¿cómo puedes decir eso?"**-se apenó.

**-"ja, ja, ja, que gracioso, bueno ahora preparare algo porque necesitas recuperar fuerzas"**le dijo y le guiño un ojo.

Shuichi palideció unos segundos para después ponerse como tomate y apenado bajo la cabeza.

Sábado en las oficinas de Bad Luck unos chicos practicaban arduamente unas canciones para el concierto que se daría ese mismo día por la noche.

**-"¡Ya! Hirooo…estoy muy cansado"**decía Shuichi corriendo a sentarse en una silla-**"No puedo con mi alma"**dijo y suspiro.

**-"�¿Pero como dices!"**-grito un rubio con una pistola en alto.

Shuichi palideció al ver a K apuntándole**-"K…espera, tranquilo, ya no puedo estar más parado-**le veía serio-**pero si quieres que sigamos ensañando lo hacemos pero permíteme que descanse ¿si?"**Le miro con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Él se quedo pensando-**"Bueno…"**

**-"K, tomemos un descanso"**intervino Hiroshi.

**-"Si… K, recuerde que Shuichi ya no puede esforzarse tanto"**le dijo Fujisaki.

Él les vio unos minutos a la cara y ellos esperaban expectantes su respuesta-**"Bueno…de acuerdo"** dijo con una sonrisa bajando su arma. Los muchachos respiraron con profundidad.

**-"¡Ahh…que bueno, porque estoy muerto, llevamos practicando 2 horas, además estas canciones las practicamos antes"**dijo doblándose un poco para atrás.

**-"¿Todo listo para el concierto?"**

Era Tohma Seguchi quien había llegado con su eterna sonrisa.

**-"S… ¡señor-**salió Sakano quien atendía algunos arreglos en audio-**¡claro que si, señor!**-volteando donde descansaban los muchachos**¿verdad?"**Al ver que ninguno contesto se desmayo, cayendo en brazos del más cercano que era K.

**-"Todo esta en orden Tohma"**dijo Fujisaki.

Él le dedico una sonrisa-**"viniendo de ti, Suguru, lo creo"** el chico enrojeció.

**-"Pero…**-volteo a ver a Shuichi-**¿le pasa algo Shindou?"**Dijo viéndolo extraño.

**-"Oh…no, no, para nada**-dijo Hiro-**esta solo cansado¿verdad Shuichi?"**

**-"Si**-bostezó-** estoy un poco cansado por…"** Hiro tapo su boca con una mano.

**-"¡Por la practica! Je, je, je ya sabe como es Shuichi"**dijo nervioso.

Tohma les vio serio y después sonrió.

**-"Bueno confió en que todo estará listo"**-dijo dando una sonrisa y salio dejándolos.

**-"Cl…cla…ro…que si, señor"**contesto reaccionando apenas audiblemente Sakano que aun seguía en brazos de K.

**-"Tranquilízate hombre"** dijo K viéndolo.

**-"Todo estará en orden ja, ja, ja,"**rió exageradamente ante la vista de todos, después alzo su mano mientras decía**-"claro que todo estará en orden chicos, porque si no**-relumbro en su mano su mágnum-**se la verán con esta chica"**dijo viéndolos osadamente.

Los muchachos se estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

**-"¡Por favor!**-decía Sakano implorándoles-**tienen que tener todo listo para esta noche**-le salían gotitas de los ojos**-así que sigan practicando"**termino cayendo sentando en una silla.

**-"Ahh…**-bostezó-**¡esta bien**-dijo Shuichi parándose de improvisto pues estaba sentado en una silla-**pero…**-se agarro el estómago**-comamos algo que muero de hambre"**dijo y le gruño el estómago.

Los demás cayeron para atrás con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

La practica término antes de lo previsto porque después del almuerzo todos le echaron mucho entusiasmo a las canciones, aunque Shuichi se le veía algo cansado.

**-"Shuichi¿te sientes bien?"**le pregunto Hiro viendo a su amigo que tenía una cara algo agotada.

**-"Si Hirooo…**-sonrió**-estoy bien, solo agotado por los ensayos-**dijo dándose golpecitos en los hombros-**aparte este embarazó que me…"**

**-"¡Shhh..! Shuichi, quieres que se enteren todos**-dijo Hiro poniéndole un dedo en la boca-**sería algo problemático¿no crees?".**

**-"Mmm…**-se quedo pensando unos segundos-**yo creo…si, pero no tiene tanta importancia como se la das Hiro"**se sonrió.

**-"Bueno como quieres Shu, por cierto ¿quieres que te lleve?"**le pregunto servicialmente.

Él le sonrió amable **–"no gracias, Eva va a venir por mí para ir a comprar unas cosas, me iré con ella"**

**-"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos más tarde" **se despidió con la mano.

**-"Si…" **dijo y se quedo esperando a su hermana.

Eva llego minutos después que Hiro se había ido, ellos se habían cruzado en el camino antes de llegar a las oficinas de N.G. y se saludaron.

Shuichi y ella habían estado viendo algunas tiendas por sugerencia de él que había insistido en ir a comprar algunos muebles para los bebés porque según él, no tendrían tiempo para comprar todo lo que los bebés necesitaban para cuando vinieran al mundo.

Eva intento persuadirlo diciéndole que tenían tiempo de sobra pues apenas habían cumplido 4 meses, pero por la impaciencia de Shuichi que se notaba que estaba emocionado y feliz con los bebés ella no quiso interferir en eso y accedió a que vieran los dichosas tiendas.

A lo ultimó terminaron apartando las cunitas, porta bebés, carriolas, entre algunos juguetes más…aparte habían quedado en volver para elegir la ropita de los peques.

El tiempo se les fue muy rápido y Shuichi termino llegando barrido para el ultimó ensayo antes del concierto. Y con eso que tenía que elegir que vestuario usar pues… puso nerviosos a todos por ahí.

Por suerte Sakuma Riuichi andaba por ahí ayudando un poco a su amigo Shuichi y animando a otros.

**-"Que bueno que esta aquí, Sakuma"**le dijo Shuichi con gesto sincero.

**-"No es nada, nanoda-**sonrió con su clásica forma chibi-**además a Riuichi le encanta ayudar nanoda" **

**-"Si…se lo agradezco Sakuma"**le dijo Shuichi con un gesto de cansancio.

Riuichi cambio su forma chibi a una más adulta**-"¿Te sientes bien, Shuichi?"**le pregunto preocupado.

**-"¡Oh si, Sakuma, no se preocupe…es solo cansancio, he estado haciendo algunas cosas últimamente"(Eso no se niega Shuichi jeje...)**dijo amarrándose la cadera con sus manos y doblándose para atrás.

El cantante le vio y sonrió **–"realmente me sorprende que aun no te acostumbres a llamarme Riuichi, Shuichi" **dijo acercándose a su rostro y dándole un besito en la mejilla**-"porque a Riuichi le encantaría que le llamaras por su nombre, nanoda"**dijo en forma chibi.

Shuichi se sonrojo.

**-"aunque trata de cuidarte más si-**le vio serio**-ya sabes…"**

-"Oh si… ¡Claro! Sakuma…erh…Riuichi…por los bebés¿verdad?"

**-"�¿BEBÉS!"**-grito emocionado llamando la atención de todos por ahí, volteo a verlos-**"je, je, je…el titulo de una nueva canción nanoda"**dijo despistando su reacción y llevándose a Shuichi a su camarote.

Una vez dentro le hablo susurrando**-"¿Son dos, nanoda?"**-pregunto chibi.

**-"Así es…Sa…Riuichi…-**sonrió-**son dos preciosos gemelitos, niño y niña".**

Riuichi se había quedado estático sin decir nada durante unos segundos hasta que después reacciono.

**-"�¡WUAAU-**salto dando un brinco-**Shu ¡Son dos¡Que lindo-**decía dando saltitos por el lugar.

**-"Si, así es..."**afirmo Shuichi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Riuichi dejo de saltar de improvisto y se paro viéndolo serio.

-"Ahora debes cuidarte más, Shuichi".

**-"Je, je,je...pues...no soy yo, quien trae a los bebés je, je, je"**-se sonrojo poniendo su brazo atrás de su cabeza.

-**"Aun así**-Riuichi le veía-**no sabemos si ellos sienten lo que tu sientes o no".**

-"**Bueno...-**le vio-**en eso puede que tenga razón, Riuichi"** se quedo pensativo mirándo al horizonte.

**-"Entonces ...déjame ayudarte a cambiarte, para que no se haga tarde, nanoda"**dijo chibi.

Shuichi sonrió nervioso **–"je, je, je... mejor me ayudas a escoger la ropa ¿si?".**

Él le vio aun chibi** –"¡claro que sí¡ Riuichi tiene muy buen gusto!"**dijo y corrió a buscar en el guardarropa.

Después de la gran ayuda de Riuichi, Shuichi estaba listo para salir a cantar y dar lo mejor de sí.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y el momento de salir estaba cerca.

**-"Me siento un poco nervioso"**decía Shuichi comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas. Al lado de él estaba Hiroshi, sentado viéndose el cabello en el espejo.

**-"Shu...podrías dejar de comer, el pantalón que te escogió Sakuma te apretara para cuando salgamos y no te podrás ni mover"**dijo aun viéndole.

**-"Pero Hiroo... es que tengo hambre".**

**-"No hagas caso, nanoda**-decía Riuichi pasándole otra bolsa con frituras-**come lo que quieras Shu"** y le saco la lengua a Hiro en un gesto de disgusto.

Hiro le vio por el espejo y dejo de acomodarse el cabello.

**-"Alguien tiene sentido común en este lugar"**dijo Fujisaki que estaba sentado repasando sus notas en mano.

**-"¿Tu si estas de acuerdo conmigo verdad Fujisaki?"**le pregunto con voz entre molesta viendo a Sakuma con mirada fulminante.

Fujisaki le vio, vio a Riuichi, a Shuichi comer a montones y después volver a ver sus notas.

**-"Yo lo único que creo es que deberían estar preocupados por el concierto en lugar de estar viendo otras cosas como...-**vio a Shuichi-**comer, **-vio a Hiro-** peinarse y pelear **–vio a Sakuma-** con un compañero que ni siquiera tiene que estar aquí, alentando a los demás a enojarse" **termino diciendo para ver sus notas nuevamente.

Riuichi agacho su cabeza deprimido.

**-"No haga caso Sakuma y tu Shuichi come lo que quieras"**-dijo viéndose el cabello nuevamente en el espejo- **Fujisaki no sabe más que preocuparse".**

**-"Tienes razón, nanoda" **Riuichi rió feliz.

En esos momentos tocaron la puerta diciendo que el concierto estaba por comenzar.

**-"¡Bueno chicos a cantar!"** Shuichi se paro triunfal.

**-"¡Si!"**dijeron ambos.

**-"Riuichi estará apoyándoles desde cerca, nanoda"**menciono.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron una por una dando a conocer que los integrantes del grupo ya estaban en sus puestos.

**-"¡Buenas noches!**-grito Shuichi-**¿Cómo están?" **

Los gritos de las jovencitas emocionadas que asistieron al concierto se escucharon ovacionando la llegada de los integrantes de su grupo favorito.

**-"¿Están listos para cantar¿Si¡Bien¡Que dices tu Hiro!"** le grito volteando a verlo.

Hiroshi respondió con unos acordes de su guitarra haciendo que se escucharan gritos y suspiros.

**-"¡Perfecto Hiro¡Fujisaki!"** al escuchar su nombre Fujisaki también entono unas notas en el teclado. Y de igual forma respondieron las jóvenes enloquecidas.

-"Iniciaremos con una canción tan conocida por todos ustedes: "Blind game again".

Las notas de la canción estremecieron el lugar haciendo a muchas chicas cantar al ritmo que imponía la música.

Todos estaban encantados por lo espléndido que estaba resultando el concierto.

Ya el grupo había tocado 5 canciones cuando iba por la 6 canción, todas las chicas se paralizaron asombradas y comenzaron a gritar histéricas porque su adorado(para algunas) Shuichi estaba dando grandes gritos de dolor mientras que era socorrido por sus compañeros de grupo, que lo sacaron del escenario.

Ahora lo único que se escuchaba eran los cuchicheos de las jovencitas preocupadas por lo sucedido.

Tras telón Shuichi seguía gritando de dolor mientras que se agarraba el vientre fuertemente. Su frente estaba cubierta de una leve capa de sudor.

-"¡Ahhggr...¡Hiro! Ahh...-respiraba dificultosamente-me duele...ah".

El pelirrojo le veía preocupado, mientras que le ayudaba a sostenerse.

-"¿Pero...que tienes, que te duele?"

-"Me...ahg...due...le...mm...el vientre Hiro-por unos segundos se quedo serio como si pensara en algo¡Los bebés¡Hiro, los bebés!"gritaba cuando empezó a llorar.

Fujisaki veía sin comprender del todo.

-"¿Pero que pasa con los bebés Shindou?"-le dijo aun lado de ellos.

Shuichi lloraba más fuerte –"Los voy a perder... Ahh...no...¡Hiro no! Agh..." se convulsionaba del llanto tosiendo muy fuerte.

Hiro le sujeto más fuerte.-**"Cálmate Shuichi por favor, no vas a perder los bebés, tranquilízate si...ahí viene K"**

**-"¿Qué pasa?"-**dijo K evidentemente preocupado.

**-"Shuichi tiene un dolor en el vientre, cree que va a perder los bebés¿qué hacemos?"**-le miro preocupado.

**-"Mmm...**-pensó por unos segundos-**no hay de otra, tendremos que cancelar el concierto para llevar a Shindou al doctor"** En esos momentos llegar Sakuma corriendo preocupado con kumaguro en brazos.

-"¡Shuichi! Nanoda¿Qué tienes?"

**-"Calma Riuichi, Shuichi se siente mal, tendremos que llevarlo al hospital"**

**-"¿Que sucede?**-Sakano llego con un pañuelo secándose la frente-**¿Qué tiene Shindou?"**

K hablo firme-**"tendremos que cancelar el concierto"**-miro a Sakano­- **"Shuichi esta enfermo"** Cuando termino de decir esto Sakano estaba ya tirado en el piso desmayado.

Fujisaki le socorrió tratando de despertarlo.

**-"Bueno no hay más que hablar, ya se tomo una decisión"**

**-"¿Que decisión se tomo K?"**pregunto Tohma llegando a ver que pasaba.

Todos voltearon preocupados a verlo y se vieron entre ellos.

-**"Bueno...Shindou no se siente bien"**le contesto el rubio.

-"Ah...¿no se siente bien¿Pues que tiene?"

Shuichi lloraba, siendo agarrado por Hiro, le vio unos segundos cuando estaba por decir algo Hiro le tapo la boca.

**-"Le duele el estómago" **dijo pues fue lo único que se le había ocurrido al pelirrojo.

Tohma le vio con una mirada severa.

-**"Ah...¿Y por esa razón van a suspender todo, porque al "señor"**-dijo cínicamente-**le duele el estómago"**

Shuichi logro quitarse la mano de Hiro que le oprimía la boca y grito desesperado.

**-"¡Ahh¡Hiro¡Eva¡Agh!...Eva, ve por ella, tengo un presen...ti...ah...miento¡Ve!"**le suplico con una mirada llorosa.

**-"Esta bien Shuichi, entiendo, no te preocupes yo iré... K te hablo por el celular si tengo noticias**-volteo a ve a Fujisaki-**cuida a Shuichi, Suguru, te lo encargo..."**

**-"¡Rápido Hiro!"**-le grito Shuichi.

Hiro dejo a Shuichi recargándose en Fujisaki y él salió corriendo a casa de Eva.

Tohma que veía con incredulidad lo que pasaba dijo.-**"Bueno...¿Alguien piensa decirme que diablos pasa?"**-se dio el lujo de alzar la voz y maldecir si quería ya que nadie ahí presente estaba actuando "normal" ni tomaban las cosas en serio.

**-"Bueno Tohma-**dijo K serio-**lo primero aquí es enviar a Shindou al hospital, segundo luego te explico las cosas y tercero tengo una idea para no cancelar el concierto-**su mirada brillo un poco viendo a cierto chico con su conejo en brazos-**pero habrá unos cambios"**

**-"¿Qué clase de cambios?"**pregunto Tohma aun sin entender.

-**"Tú-**apunto a Riuichi-**tendrás que tomar el lugar de Shuichi hoy y cantar algunas canciones-**Riuichi le vio sorprendido más no dijo nada-**y Fujisaki tendrá que tocar también, aunque necesitamos a alguien más**-pensó unos segundos y volteo a ver a Riuichi-** ¿oyes Riuichi, Noriko no anda por aquí?"**

**-"¡Ah claro! Noriko esta allá atrás buscando a Riuichi nanoda"**

**-"Bueno ¡ya esta! Noriko tocara con ustedes"**dijo apuntando a Fujisaki y Riuichi.

Todos estaban asombrados por las palabras de K, pero un nuevo grito de dolor de Shuichi que ya se había calmado un poco los volvió a la realidad.

**-"Ahora llevare a Shindou al hospital" **dijo K determinante agarrando a Shuichi en brazos. Vio a Tohma con una seriedad de ultratumba, no había dicho nada desde que dijera su plan improvisado.

**-"De acuerdo-**dijo al fin ante la mirada de K-**pero quiero respuestas más tarde"**viendo a Shuichi en brazos del rubio que no dejaba de quejarse y decir algo sobre unos bebés y una tal Eva que antes había mencionado a Hiro y la cual había ido a ver este apresuradamente.

K salió con Shuichi en brazos al hospital más cercano, dejando a todos sorprendidos aún.

En el transcurso del camino Shuichi le había implorado a K que lo llevara a la clínica del doctor Terada, pues en el era el único doctor que el confiaba y tenía la certeza que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar... lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Además el conocía el caso de ellos; de Eva y él. Se sentiría más tranquilo con él tratándolo.

K accedió a su petición llevándole inmediatamente para allá.

Hiro toco la puerta varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna y ya se estaba desesperando, si Shuichi le había dicho que viniera a ver a Eva era por algo que él sentía.

No quería ser pesimista, debía pensar que ella estaba bien, pero nada, nadie abría ni nada, ya había tomado la determinación de forzar la cerradura o de ultima instancia tumbar la puerta si era necesario.

Cuando estaba por ejercer la fuerza la puerta se abrió.

Era Eva quien abría con un gesto de dolor en su cara, que no supo como definir el pelirrojo.

**-"¿Eva estas bien?"-**le pregunto preocupado.

**-"No, no lo estoy...que bueno que viniste Hiro, pero...eso significa...**-le veía con una cara asustada-**¡Shuichi¿cómo esta él?"**

**-"Tranquila-**entro agarrandola del brazo pues ella estaba sosteniéndose de la puerta-**¿Pero dime te duele algo?"**

**-"Si, siento un pequeño dolor en el vientre además...Agh...-**se vio las piernas le corría un hilo de sangre, se asusto-**¡Oh dios!"**

Hiro también se dio cuenta, agarrandola en brazos y saliendo con ella al estacionamiento.

**-"Te llevare al hospital, tranquila"-**dijo él cargándola hasta el auto.

-"Esta bien, pero dime ¿Cómo esta Shuichi¿Esta bien?"

Hiro la sentó en el asiento, yendo al lado del conductor y encendiendo el auto.

-"Él esta bien, ya lo han de ver llevado al hospital..."

**-"�¿Cómo¡ Al hospital!"-**se exalta.

**-"Eva, cálmate, él estará bien...es solo...**-en esos instantes suena el celular de Hiro, contestando-**¿Si¿en la clínica del doctor Terada? No, no se donde queda..."**

**-"¡Yo si¿ Ahí esta mi hermano¡claro!...-**susurro-**¡vamos ya Hiro!"**

**-"De acuerdo...K vamos para allá"-**colgó y arranco el auto.

Cuando llegaron al consultorio, el doctor Terada estaba revisando a Shuichi, rápidamente pasaron a Eva para revisarla también por el sangrado que traía y los dolores en Shuichi indicaban que algo no andaba bien.

Hiro y K estaban en la sala de espera, ya habían pasado 2 horas y aun no tenía noticias de Eva y Shuichi. Hiro estaba muy preocupado y andaba dando vueltas por la estancia mientras que K hablaba por celular con Tohma informándole de la situación.

El concierto ya había terminado y todo había sido un éxito, gracias a K que había tenido la idea de sustituir a Shuichi por Riuichi.

**­-"¿Entonces todo resulto bien K?"-**pregunto Hiro sentándose resignado en el sillón de a un lado del rubio.

**-"Por supuesto, pues la idea fue mía"-**sonrío triunfal por unos momentos.

A Hiro le cayo una gota por la frente-**"Je, je, je, si, como no-**puso una cara muy seria-**mmm...aun no se si...-**el rubio le veía expectante-**si...avisarle a Yuki¿Qué hago K?"**

**-"Pues...avísale, es Shuichi el afectado, claro Eva también, aunque tiene derecho a saber¿no lo crees?"**

**-"Pues...si, claro, entonces le voy a hablar...mmm...­-**le vio fijamente-**¿me prestas el celular?..."**

Al rubio le cayo una gota por la frente-**"¿Y el tuyo?"**

**-"lo olvide en el auto"-**dijo Hiro suspirando.

**-"Toma"-**le dijo dándole el celular.

A los pocos minutos sonaba el teléfono en casa de cierto rubio escritor.

Contesto.

-"¿Si?"

**-"Hola...-**su voz sonaba nerviosa-**disculpa que te moleste a estas horas... pero..."**

Él rubio le escuchaba expectante, pues ya sabía quien le hablaba.

**-"Shuichi y Eva están en el hospital"**

**-"�¿Cómo-**se exalto-**¿no se supone que Shuichi tendría un concierto hoy¿Qué fue lo que paso?"**

**-"Em...si, tranquilízate Yuki, es que en pleno concierto Shuichi se sintió mal...y..."**

**-"Dime ¿dónde estas-**le ordeno interrumpiéndole, después colgó el teléfono, saliendo para allá.

¡Hola¿Qué tal¿cómo están? Espero que bien... Yo bastante atareada... por eso no había podido subir el 5 cap. Mil disculpas por la espera tan larga que les hice pasar, realmente intentaba continuar con el fic. Y actualizar pronto pero siempre surgía algo... pero bueno ya esta aquí y espero que les haya gustado este como los anteriores.

En este cap. Pasa algo inesperado para Eva y Shuichi ¿Qué será lo que va a ocurrir? Eso no lo tengo del todo claro siempre puede surgir algo por mi loca cabecita que cambie la historia. ¡Ah! Pero por eso sus comentarios y consejos siempre serán bien recibidos a mi e-mail: para que me digan si les gusta la historia, si no quieren que pase esto-...o quieren que pase aquello...etc.

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido fielmente mi fic. Y mandarles muchos saludos y besos.

Y esperen el próximo cap.

Clarisa.


	6. Fuera de Peligro

¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con este nuevo cap. De mi fic. Titulado la "hermana melliza de Shuichi" que por cierto ya tengo mucho tiempo sin continuarlo... jeje U y es que no había tenido la suficiente inspiración para continuar con esto, son bloqueos que pasan je, Aparte la escuela me mantiene un poco ocupada, pero también gracias a ella pude continuar con mayor facilidad, porque es quien me estaba "patrocinando" el área o mas bien dicho la comp. Donde hacerlo, jeje puesto que no tenía comp. En casa, pero ese problema ya esta resuelto. ¡Yupi! Jeje... Solo espero que siga teniendo tiempo e inspiración para seguir con el fic que es seguro que tarde o temprano terminare porque no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.

Sin mas por el momento, espero que les guste este cap.

"**LA HERMANA MELLISA DE SHUICHI"**

**Por: Clarisa**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Fuera de Peligro"**

Yuki iba manejando a gran velocidad por la ciudad, estaba nervioso e impaciente. Haber recibido esa llamada del mejor amigo de su pequeño amante, le inquieto sobremanera aunque no podría demostrarlo del todo delante de las demás personas, solo a él había aprendido o estaba aprehendiendo a darle a conocer sus emociones, cosa que nunca había permitido con nadie mas.

Solo Shuichi había podido ir día a día destruyendo poco a poco la coraza que se había formado alrededor de su cuerpo y corazón. Sin darse cuenta día a día empezó a darle pequeñas muestras de amor a Shuichi, sin que se diera cuenta del todo, hasta que llego el momento en que le dijera cuanto lo amaba y se lo volvía a repetir cuando era necesario, pero solo a él, que solo él supiera que era suyo su corazón.

Y por esa misma razón, porque ya su corazón era del pequeño era que estaba preocupado y quería llegar lo antes posible para enterarse de lo sucedido.

Decidió encender la radio para calmar sus nervios, cuando escucho de repente en un programa el nombre del cantante.

Estaban hablando del concierto; habían sustituido al cantante pelirosa por Sakuma Riuichi, ante un desagradable suceso. Shindou Shuichi se había sentido mal al estar por cantar la 6 canción que era su nuevo sencillo, que esta por grabarse en su álbum.

Aunque el cambio había resultado un gran éxito asegurado porque el cantante de Nittle Grasper tenía gran experiencia y resultaba muy favorable recordar unos de sus grandes éxitos. A comparación de Shindou Shuichi que tenía menos experiencia.

Apago la radio, le molesto sobre manera que estuvieran hablando mal de Shuichi y lo estuvieran comparando con ese "bobo" de Sakuma Riuichi, cuando todos sabían que Shuichi era mejor que...¡un momento! Ya hasta estaba defendiendo al chiquillo en el ámbito musical¿Qué sabía él de música? Lo mismo que Shuichi de redacción, nada.

Solo pudo esperar que cuando llegara todo estuviera en orden en la clínica del doctor Terada, su medico familiar, ahora también el medico de Shuichi y su hermana.

Al llegar a la clínica, se dirigió a la sala de espera donde estaban Hiro y K sentados esperando saber alguna noticia de Shuichi y Eva, pero nada. No se sabía nada.

**-"No nos han podido decir nada por el momento, bueno eso es lo que dicen**- repitió cínicamente la voz de la enfermera- **"_Por el momento no les puedo decir nada, tendrán que esperar a que el doctor les informe_"-**termino diciendo con cara seria, Hiro a Yuki.

-**"¡Eso si que es el colmo!- **se exalto Yuki con un gesto de disgusto-**iré a buscar al doctor para que me informe que es lo que pasa"-** dijo yéndose por un pasillo.

-"**si que esta preocupado"-**dijo K viendo al guitarrista.

**-"Si es natural...aunque trate de negarlo quiere a Shuichi"-**afirmo Hiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Minutos después vieron al rubio regresar con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, que llego a sentarse en una silla.

**-"Tenemos que esperar-**dijo resignado-**Shuichi y Eva están siendo tratados en estos momentos y no podemos saber si hay mejoría hasta pasadas unas horas-**metió la mano al bolsillo de su saco-**me informo el propio doctor Terada al ver que no me movería sin saber algo"-**sacó su cajetilla de cigarros agarrando uno y aspirando su aroma.

Una enfermera que pasaba por ahí le vio y reprendió.

-**"Aquí no se puede fumar, señor-**señalo un cartel que estaba en el pasillo sobre la pared de enfrente-**ve eso, esta prohibido".**

Yuki volteó a verla con su usual mirada fría. Pero decidió voltearse ante el asombro de la joven. No quería ser cruel con nadie en ese momento.

-**"Si, lose...solo estaba aspirando su aroma, no tenía intenciones de encenderlo y si vi el letrero no hace falta su aclaración"**guardo nuevamente la cajetilla con el cigarro dentro.

La joven mejor decidió ignorar su comentario y siguió su camino.

Hiro y K se vieron unos instantes asombrados, cuando el rubio trataba de ser rudo no había nadie que le ganara.

-**"Bueno habrá que esperar-**dijo K levantándose-**iré por un café¿quieren uno?**"Pregunto refiriéndose a los dos.

-**"Te agradecería K..."**dijo Hiro.

K se marcho al recibir la respuesta positiva de Hiro y la negativa de Yuki.

-**"¿Cómo pasaron las cosas?"-**le pregunto Yuki en cuanto se marchara el rubio.

Hiro se sorprendió por la pregunta, no se la esperaba de él.

-**"Bueno… nosotros...estábamos en el escenario, en pleno concierto cuando..."**

**-"Eso lo se, lo escuche cuando venía para acá en mi auto..."**

**-"Ay...sabía que esto haría un revuelo entre la prensa"-**se dijo a si mismo callándose ante la mirada de Yuki que le veía fieramente por su interrupción.

-**"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber con exactitud"-**le pregunto con tono recio. Él no se dejaría intimidar por Yuki Eiri.

Yuki bajo la mirada-**"¿Cuál fue la reacción de Shuichi?"**

**-"Creo que esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar-**le dijo Hiro lo que pensaba-**pero...te la contestare...se preocupo mucho por los bebés a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, porque en verdad le dolía mucho nunca lo había visto así... y sobre todo...**Hiro le veía a los ojos- **de Eva, su hermana, él fue que me dijo que fuera con ella porque sentía un presentimiento, cosas de hermanos supongo y sobre todo en el caso de ellos."**

Eiri escuchaba su respuesta sin decir nada y su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna.

-**"pero ahora él estará bien, no te preocupes..."**

Yuki voltea a verlos a los ojos-"**¿Tú crees que me preocupo?"**

**-"Sin duda alguna...Shuichi es tu pareja"**

**-"Mmgh..."**

**-"Pero no te preocupes no diré nada a nadie"-**bromeo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando K volvió con los cafés.

**-"Les traigo noticias de la Srita. White y el joven Shindou"-**dijo el doctor Kaneda Terada acercándose.

Yuki se levanto de su asiento al igual que Hiro y K, ya habían pasado 2 horas esperando saber alguna otra noticia de Eva y Shuichi.

La primera había sido para informar que ya estaban en un cuarto recuperándose de la oportuna intervención. Pero aun era pronto para verles, les habían dicho.

¿Ahora que más les diría el doctor?

-**"¿Y bien?"-**pregunto impaciente Yuki.

El doctor Terada sonrió-**"Ambos están mejor, no ha habido complicaciones aunque todavía no podemos asegurar nada, necesitan pasar el plazo de 8 horas para poder decir que se salvaran los bebés, por ahora ambos están dormidos...no se si alguno quiere pasar a..."**

**-"¡Yo!-**le interrumpió Yuki antes de dejarlo terminar de hablar.

El doctor Kaneda sonríe nuevamente.-**"Esta bien, puedes verlo-**le guiñe un ojo porque sabía que quería ver a Shuichi-**pero solo por un rato, eso si...no debes inquietarle Eiri"**

**-"Mmghm..."- **protesta porque sabe que esas caras sonrientes en Hiroshi y K son debido al comentario del doctor.

­-**"Sígueme"-**le dice y le guía.

En esos momentos llegan Tohma, Riuichi, Noriko y Fujisaki.

Tohma observa a su cuñado Eiri acompañar al doctor familiar de los Uesugi quien atendiera a Shindou.

-**"¿cómo esta Shindou?"**Pregunta a K.

-**" ****¡Vamos K, contesta noda! Riuichi esta muy preocupado..."**dice Riuichi observándole con una mueca de angustia.

-**"Ya Riuichi deja que hable K"-**dice Noriko jalándole del hombro para darle distancia porque si no el cantante terminaría colgándose del rubio.

­

-**"bueno...nos acaba de informar el doctor que están bien, tranquilos...aunque no se puede asegurar nada, tienen que pasar 8 horas máximo para decir que se salvaran los bebés" **aclara K.

-**"Ay que bueno que todo esta bien" **Fujisaki respira profundo-**"estaba preocupado"**

**-"¿Bebés?-**pregunta Tohma confundido-**¿y quienes están bien y tranquilos?..¿No será esa mujer que menciono Shindou?" **pregunta observando a Hiro, pues aunque no le sorprendió del todo que estuviera ahí, pero si que hubiera abandonado el concierto al decirle Shindou que fuera a verla.

-**"Pues veraz Tohma...-**dice K-**podemos explicar todo"- **y mira a los presentes en especial a Hiro y Fujisaki, pues aunque Riuichi lo supiera no creyó que supiera explicarlo.

Yuki entro a la habitación que le indico el doctor Terada para después irse a seguir con su labor no sin antes recordar lo que le había dicho que tanta gracia había traído al guitarrista y al manager ese.

Estaba poco iluminado el lugar, pero podía ver los aparatos que ambos jóvenes tenían conectados a su cuerpo. Ambos estaban dormidos descansando, se acerco hasta quedar aun lado de la cama del chico.

Su semblante era tranquilo y su respiración calmada para haber tenido horas atrás ese terrible suceso que había pasado.

Le rozó suavemente la mejilla en una caricia provocándole un suave movimiento.

-**"Mm...Yuki..."**susurro dormido.

Era curioso aun dormido podía sentir su presencia ¿o era que estaría soñando con él? No lo sabía y cual fuese la razón le pareció agradable, sonrió.

Volteó a ver a la mujer que yacía aun lado del chiquillo pelirosa, dormida también. Casi podría decirse que ambos tenían el mismo semblante solo que ella comenzó a inquietarse moviéndose y susurrando palabras que él no entendía.

Se acerco a ella para escuchar mejor quedando enfrente de su cama.

**-"M…m…no,…no te vayas**…-gemía**-te…amor…no me aban…dones, por favor…no te vayas…ahora, que te necesito tanto…-**unas lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas y comenzó a inquietarse bastante.

Eiri puso su mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla.

Ella abrió los ojos repentinamente viendo lo que creyó una figura conocida frente a su cama, se exalto.

**-"¿porqué me dejaste¡¿Por qué¡Si yo te necesitaba tanto!..."-**le grito llorando.

Eiri se sorprendió mucho por lo que le había dicho. Pero ella continúo hablando sin dejarle pronunciar palabra.

**-"Tu sabías que ellos se estaban muriendo… pero eso no te importo… ¡Te fuiste con él¡Con tu amante!..."**

Esa revelación le impacto y ya no pudo continuar callado.

**-"Eva…soy yo…Yuki Eiri…tranquila... ¿estas bien?"-**le pregunto un poco preocupado por la reacción de la joven.

Ella se espanto al escuchar su voz...y descubrir que no era quien creyó ver en el rostro del escritor. La cara del hombre que tanto aborrecía y odiaba por su traición.

Se puso muy nerviosa.

**-"Si... estoy...bien, disculpa...lo que dije, no es nada, olvídalo"**

**-"Pero como..."**

**-"Por favor, olvida todo...fue un error**-de lo nerviosa e inquieta unas lagrimas comenzaron nuevamente a salir de sus ojos-**un error... ¿Si? Solo olvídalo y déjame sola, vete..." **se tapo la cara con ambas manos mientras lloraba.

Eiri la vio con compasión y decidió dejarla sola.

**-"Esta bien. Me voy"** le dijo y salio del cuarto.

Él salio de aquel cuarto con la cara llena de asombro, pensando y meditando el hecho de lo que ahí había sucedido.

Lo había confundido, eso era obvio. ¿Pero con quien? Era la pregunta clave del asunto ¿Quién era ese hombre que la había abandonado en momentos difíciles?

La había traicionado por lo que creyó entender. ¿Cómo confundirlo con aquel hombre?

Al estar por llegar a la sala de espera vio y escucho la voz de todos los que habían llegado, seguramente tenían poco tiempo ahí.

Al parecer Tohma le había visto y le estaba hablando, pero él no quería ver ni hablar con nadie así que mejor hizo como que no lo escucho y siguió otro camino para marcharse de una vez...ya que el doctor le había dicho que tenían que esperar 8 horas para saber mas noticias de la mejoría de los hermanos. Pero él ya había visto a Shuichi y estaba seguro que todo iría bien y que muy pronto saldrían de la clínica. Y en caso que algo malo pasase cosa que no creía, siempre existía la posibilidad de hablarle por teléfono. Así que por esa parte se fue tranquilo.

Tohma vio como Eiri se iba por otro pasillo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. ¿Sería que no había escuchado sus llamadas? No... Eso no era posible¡claro que lo había escuchado! Pero algo raro pasaba con él. Lo pudo notar en su semblante... aunque muchas personas no supieran definir los sentimientos de Eiri, él si sabía, él si conocía cuando algo le pasaba y en esta ocasión no era la excepción.

Tendría que preguntarle después para o quedarse con la duda, si en algo podría ayudarle estaba claro que lo haría... como siempre lo había hecho.

Solo que esta vez él también tenía un problema, un serio problema pero no era exactamente él quien sufriera en este caso.

Pero no por eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Si no todo lo contrario.

Tenía que pensar con claridad que hacer con lo referente a lo que le habían dicho K, Fujisaki y Riuichi que por supuesto no se había quedado fuera de la plática.

Le habían explicado el parentesco de Eva con Shuichi.

Tohma se había quedado boquiabierto al saberlo, no podía creer que Shindou su empleado, el cantante del grupo que estaba bajo sus "ordenes" tuviera una hermana melliza y peor aún estaba embarazada. Así afectando al joven pelirosa con las molestias de un embarazo no deseado. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando eso¿Y ahora que pasaría con su participación en Bad Luck? Eso tenía que resolverse inmediatamente para que tiempo más adelante no se viera afectado el desempeño del grupo en el nuevo lanzamiento del disco que tenían planeado.

Bueno se dijo que eso lo vería más tarde porque lo más importante en esos momentos era mantener en orden la prensa y reporteros que seguramente llegarían ahí en cualquier momento a otro pues quien sabe como se las ingeniaban siempre daban con las noticias y esta era una grande. Por lo tanto tuvo que quedarse un rato más a pesar de lo cansado que andaba a darle instrucciones a K y a todos por ahí.

En conclusión de la larga conversación que tuvo con todos los presentes K contrato seguridad aparte de la de la clínica para cuidar que no se inmiscuyeran los odiosos reporteros hasta el cuarto del cantante si les era posible.

También habría vigilancia cuando Shindou y su hermana abandonasen el hospital por la puerta trasera porque seguramente la entrada principal estaría llena.

Y en el caso de que alguno les entrevistara sobre lo ocurrido ni Hiro, Fujisaki, Riuichi o Noriko podrían decir algún comentario sobre lo que verdaderamente le acontecía al cantante.

Les estaba permitido decir que Shindou Shuichi estaba en tratamiento y que no sabían que tenía por el momento. Pero que se estaban tomando medidas.

Tohma antes de ir para allá había dado una pequeña entrevista a los reporteros que habían asistido al concierto sobre lo que le había pasado al cantante. Mas no les supo contestar porque aun no sabía que era lo que ocurría con él, pero ahora que lo sabía estaba seguro nadie debería enterarse de las razones.

Ya pensaría bien que hacer con ese asunto, por el momento ya estaba bajo control el accedió de la prensa con el plan que había organizado.

Y él tenía que ir a dormir unas horas antes de volver al trabajo a solucionar los miles de problemas que surgían día a día en esa vida tan difícil que había elegido como empresario de una disquera.

Tohma se despidió de los presentes no sin antes tratar de convencer a Riuichi, Noriko y Suguru de irse a descansar pues sabía que con Hiro no lograría nada, era el mejor amigo de Shuichi y no se separaría de él.

Riuichi negó su oferta gentilmente diciendo que se quedaría ahí pues no podría dormir por la preocupación, pero Fujisaki accedió diciendo que volvería más tarde, que él no podía ayudar aunque se quedara y todos necesitaban descansar pero algunos eran muy tercos y dijo eso viendo a Hiro y Riuichi.

Fujisaki se fue con Tohma a descansar, quedándose Hiro, Riuichi, Noriko, que se quedo a acompañar al latoso de Riuichi según ella y K, a cumplir con las órdenes de Tohma vigilando que todo estuviera en orden.

Hiro decidió pasar a ver a Shuichi y Eva que ya llevaban ahí internados 5 horas desde que llegaron y el plazo que el doctor Terada había dado se estaba cumpliendo satisfactoriamente sin complicación alguna.

Eso era reconfortante que ambos estuvieran bien y que la vida de los bebés estuvieran por salvarse.

Cuando entró al cuarto Eva estaba despierta y miraba al techo fijamente como si pensara en algo que no permitía que alejara su vista de este. Ya había tenido tiempo de tranquilizarse y tratar de olvidar el "accidente" con Yuki Eiri, pero por lo visto poco valía sus esfuerzos.

**-"Eva...-**dijo acercándose-**¿Cómo te encuentras?"**

Ella volteó a verlo seria y le contesto.

**-"Bien Hiro, no te preocupes"**

**-"¿Qué haces despierta? Deberías estar descansando como Shuichi-**dijo y volteo a verlo-**duerme como angelito"**sonrió.

Ella también sonrió **–"Si, pobre de mi hermano, lamento lo sucedido Hiro, siento que esto no habría pasado si yo... hubiera tenido más cuidado..."**

**-"¡Ehh!...ni digas eso, no es tu culpa"**

**-"Si porque...a mi se me ocurrió mover unos muebles pesados, eso fue lo que provoco..."**

**-"No, pudo ser por muchas cosas no solo por eso, no te culpes, no es bueno... ni para ti y para Shuichi tampoco, porque él te quiere, se preocuparía mucho por ti¿Quieres que eso pase?"**

**-"No, no quiero eso...pero..."**

**-"Sin peros, ahora a descansar-**dijo-**porque no falta mucho para que amanezca"**

**-"Esta bien, tratare de descansar-**dijo acomodándose en la cama vio a Hiro alejarte- **Hiro...**-le vio fijamente-**gracias" **dijo y sonrió un poco.

El amanecer fue muy agotador y a la vez de alegría pues el plazo del doctor Terada se había cumplido sin ninguna complicación.

Él se había dado algunas vueltas por la madrugada a revisar a sus pacientes "favoritos" y había notado la mejoría en el semblante de los hermanos y por el carácter de Shuichi que ya había recobrado la alegría.

Más al saber que los peques estaban bien y sanos, que solo necesitaban reposar Eva y él por unas semanas para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Eran como las 8:00 a.m. cuando Hiro, ya estaba en el cuarto de los hermanos alentándolos para que no se desesperaran por su salida del hospital, él ya había hablado con el doctor Terada y este le había dicho que podrían salir como a las 9:00 o 10:00 de la mañana más tardar porque estaba esperando el resultado de unos exámenes secundarios que les habían practicado a Shuichi y Eva para estar más conforme de dejarlos ir.

Shuichi estaba impaciente y desesperado porque ya quería irse, no le gustaban los hospitales y mucho menos ser él el que estuviera en cuidados intensivos.

Aparte le preocupaba la reacción de Seguchi Tohma, Hiro le había contado que ya habían hablado con él, largo y tendido sobre Eva, su embarazo y él.

No podía adivinar como es que este hombre tan obligado con su trabajo tomaría que él dejara de asistir al suyo por un problema como ese que le aquejo.

Cuando estaba en sus cavilaciones internas voltea y observa a su hermana Eva se le ve muy pensativa, callada.

**-"¿Sudece algo malo Eva?"**-Le pregunta viéndole inquieto-**"¿Te sientes mal?"**

Ella voltea a verlo primero seria y luego le sonrió –**"Ah...no...No te preocupes Shu, me siento bien¿Y tu como estas?"** le dijo también con la preocupación que él había mostrado antes.

-**"¡Yo muy bien¡Gracias! Ya no me duele nada"-**le dijo alegremente.

-**"Eso se ve Shuichi, porque cuando estas de escandaloso como siempre se nota fácilmente" **dijo Hiro bromeando con él, estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de Shuichi.

-**"¡Hiro!-**renegó-**¡No digas esas cosas!"**Dijo ofendido.

Eva empezó a carcajearse y Hiroshi se le unió.

En esos instantes tocan la puerta y entra Riuichi con su pase en mano diciendo que estaba permitida su visita.

**-"No se preocupe Sakuma aquí no hay ninguna enfermera"**-le dice Shuichi sonriendo divertido por la situación.

**-"Ahh...lo que pasa es que a Riuichi no le permitían pasar a menos que tuviera un pase nanoda"**dice acercándose-**"¿Y como te sientes Shuichi?"**

**-"Mejor gracias, ya no me duele nada-**hace un movimiento de ejercicio-**Bueno...Ag...**-se sonroja-**al menos no tanto-**cambia su expresión-**ahora lo que me preocupa es Seguchi"** dice en un gesto serio.

**-"¿Tohma...?**pregunta inocentemente.

-**"Si... es que no se como piense eso de que tendré que pasarme unos días de reposo en casa"**

**-"Ay Shuichi eso no debe preocuparte ahora lo importante son ustedes Eva y tú-**dice Hiro viéndolos-**claro y la salud de los bebés"**

**-"¡Claro noda!-**exclamó Riuichi-**tú no te preocupes por nada, Riuichi hablara con Tohma de eso"-**le dice convencido.

**-"¿Estas seguro Riuichi?"-**dijo Shuichi recordando que él había prometido llamarlo de esa forma.

**-"¡Por supuesto noda!"**

En esos instantes entro el doctor Terada con unos papeles en la mano.

­-"**Buenos días... ¿Como se sienten mis pacientes favoritos?"**Les dice con voz dulce.

**-"¡Ay doctor!-**Shuichi se apena-**¡de maravilla!-**dice convencido de eso moviéndose enérgicamente.

**-"Me da gusto joven Shindou¿y usted que me dice srita White?"**

**-"Me siento bien, gracias...ya no siento dolor aunque estoy algo cansada"**

**-"Mm...Ya veo...-**dice serio-**pero no hay de que preocuparse es natural su reacción solo alguien como el joven Shuichi puede mantenerse tan relajado"**dice con su experiencia en la actitud del chico, sonríe acompañado de Hiro.

**-"Ya lo creo que si, doctor"**dice Hiro.

-**"Les tengo la buena noticia, ya pueden irse a su casa, los resultados de los exámenes salieron bien y puedo darles de alta hoy mismo, ya".**

**-"¡¿De veraz doctor?!-**Le pregunto emocionado Shuichi-**¿Podemos irnos ya?"**

Él le afirma con la cabeza y un si-**"Ay que bien, ya no aguantaba más estar aquí"**

**-"¿Pero porque¿Acaso no se les atendió bien?"**Pregunta el doctor preocupado.

-**"¡Oh no!, no es por eso el trato estuvo muy bien, no tengo queja...gracias-**le sonríe-**lo que pasa es que...quiero ver a Yuki..."**dice apenado con un sonrojo.

El doctor asiente-**"Ah...es eso...-**sonríe-**entonces podrá verlo pronto porque ya mismo anuncio su dada de alta"**

**-"¡Muchas gracias!"-**dice Shuichi feliz.

-**"Gracias"**dice Eva también sonriente.

El doctor sale del cuarto.

Shuichi trata de levantarse de su cama.

-**"¿Qué haces Shuichi?"-**le pregunta Hiro acercándose.

**-"Es que ya quiero cambiarme, esta bata me pica Hiro"**-dice rascándose.

-**"Esta bien Shuichi, pero Eva debe cambiarse primero-**voltea a ver a Riuichi-** ¿Noriko sigue afuera Sakuma? **

**-"Si"-**le mira inocente.

-**"Entonces puedes llamarla para que ayude a Eva"**

**­-"Ahh...claro¡ya le llamo! Noda"-**dice saliendo.

-**"No se...si...quiera molestarla Hiro"-**dice Eva preocupada.

-**"Ah tu no te preocupes Eva, ella es muy buena persona y no creo que le moleste"**

En eso entra Noriko con Riuichi.

-**"Riuichi me dijo que necesitaban mi ayuda"**

**-"Si... quería pedirte que ayudaras a Eva a cambiarse porque no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos"**

**-"Ay no te preocupes, yo te ayudo-**le dijo viéndola y volteo a ver a los chicos- **bueno ahora todos salgan menos Shuichi porque no se puede mover, pero antes voy a correr esta cortina"**

Ellos obedecieron saliendo.

Una vez que Shuichi y Eva, estuvieron listos para marcharse K fue a vigilar la salida trasera mientras que la seguridad que había contratado vigilaba la puerta principal. Riuichi aun estaba ahí esperando ver marcharse a Shuichi y su hermana sanos y tranquilos para poder ir a tomar una ducha y arreglar un asunto pendiente.

Cuando K dio la orden por el comunicador al joven guardia que había contratado de que podían salir, este informo al cuarto donde estaban Hiro ayudando a Shuichi a sostenerse, y Noriko ayudaba a Eva.

Ya salían del cuarto, el doctor les entregaba un sobre despidiéndose de ellos y diciéndoles la fecha próxima de su visita mensual cuando se abalanza un joven reportero con una cámara a tomarles fotos.

Mientras que otro muchacho sale de la nada con una cámara filmando a Shuichi y su hermana Eva.

**-"Disculpen, puede decirnos joven Shindou Shuichi¿Cuál fue el motivo de su malestar ayer por la noche en el concierto que ofrecieron en el teatro I?"** le pregunto otro joven que traía un micrófono en mano.

Shuichi estaba nervioso y no sabía que contestar, el de seguridad tratando de apartarlos del camino, le inquietaron mucho.

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta por parte del prestigioso cantante de la conocida banda **Bad Luck **el reportero cambio el objeto de su atención fijándose en la joven que llevaba la conocida tecladista Noriko Ukai de la banda Nittle Grasper.

**-"Señorita disculpe, usted es familiar del cantante Shindou Shuichi¿cierto? Su parecido es increíble" **le pregunta poniéndole el micrófono enfrente.

Eva se tenso también volteándose a otro lugar.

**-"¡dejela! Eva tranquila...vamonos" **le hablo Shuichi viéndole.

Riuichi llego y aparto al tipo que estaba con el micrófono importunando permitiéndoles marcharse.

**-"¿Usted es Sakuma Riuichi¿Puede decirme que sabe usted sobre la joven idéntica al cantante Shindou Shuichi?" **le pregunto poniéndole el micrófono para que diera su opinión, mientras que una cámara lo grababa.

Riuichi un poco nervioso intento alejarse no sin antes decir con mirada severa.

**-"Nada...no tenían porque importunar tan temprano y menos aquí, no diré nada" **dijo yéndose por donde antes habían salido Shuichi y Eva.

**-"Esta si que será una gran noticia y buena primicia, hay que pasarla en el programa de las 2:00 p.m. de la tarde..." **murmuraba para si mismo el joven reportero cuando llamo a sus compañeros que intentaban entrevistar al doctor, sin lograr nada.

**-"Mejor vamonos, con esto que grabamos obtuvimos la mejor noticia del momento, que buena idea esa de hacer pasar las cosas disfrazadas de bolsas con ropa...-**sonrió- **vamonos"**

En el auto todos iban un poco nerviosos hablando de lo sucedido.

**-"¡esos malditos reporteros!-**dijo Hiro molesto-** no se como se las ingenian para molestar"**

**-"Estas en lo correcto (ingles) no se como pudieron burlar la seguridad de los guardias que contrate...deberían llamarlos rufianes, delincuentes...solo así se explica uno... debí tener mano dura, pero la seguridad de la clínica no permitió mis métodos" **comento K molesto también, él iba al volante manejando.

Eva venía un tanto seria por el incidente.

**-"Eva no te preocupes...**-le decía Shuichi que estaba sentado a su lado-** no nos siguen ya"**

**-"Si hermano...pero... lograron filmarme con su cámara eso es lo que me preocupa, lo que puedan decir"**

**-"Tiene razón Eva, Shu...esos reporteros lograron filmarla y eso es garantizado que hablaran de eso"** se quedo pensativo Hiroshi.

**-"Pero algo se tiene que hacer..."**dijo Noriko.

**-"Y si busco a esos reporteros y les doy algo para que no saquen la nota-**hablo K-**un precio deben tener"**

**-"Eso es cierto K, pero...si no son esos otros serán, por lo tanto yo creo lo mejor sería ir viendo que se les va a decir a la prensa cuando esto sea inevitable" **

**-"¡Exacto! Eso sería lo mejor" **Noriko apoyo la idea de Hiroshi.

**-"Ayy...**-suspiro el pelirosa-**si tienes razón"**

**-"No te preocupes Shuichi, ya veremos eso, ahora lo importante es que descansen tú y Eva"**

El chico vio a su hermana muy seria y le sonrió animándola **–"claro, no hay que preocuparse por eso, Eva solo tienes que descansar ya arreglaremos eso"**

**-"Tu también tienes que descansar Shu"**

**-"Claro... si...je, je, je"** sonrió nervioso pues tenia otra idea en mente.


	7. La angustia de Shuichi

Holaa!! Aca regreso con mi fic.. ^^UU después de tanto tiempo, siglos diría yo xDUu Sinceramente pensé que no continuaría con este fic, pero nah... me gusta escribir y aunque por una racha gigante de falta de inspiración lo deje continuado.

Aunque este cap. Ya lo tenia bajo la manga quería continuar con los demás para poder subir este. Cosa que por la misma falta de inspiración pospuse, pero eso ya creo que lo dejare atrás ^^ y podré ir subiendo mis fics... con mas fluidez mientras la Uni. me lo permita. :p Por ahora no quiero pensar negativamente. Espero que este cap. Les guste y puedan dejarme sus reviews en todo caso aunque sea regañándome por no continuarlo antes.. jeje ^-^Uu

Les mando saludos y aquí inicio nuevamente...

"**LA HERMANA MELLISA DE SHUICHI"**

**Por: Clarisa**

**Capítulo 7**

"**La angustia de Shuichi"**

Shuichi se levantó de la cama un poco adormecido aún y estuvo apunto de caerse pero Hiro que estaba cerca le ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

-**Shuichi, ¿estas bien?-**le pregunto ayúdanosle a sentarse nuevamente.

-**Si Hiro... solo un poco mareado.**

Este le vio con gesto molesto-**No debiste levantarte, aun no te encuentras del todo curado Shu...**

**-Pero... es... que yo...-**titubeo.

-**No hay excusas Shuichi, acaban de salir del Hospital, no tiene ni el día y tú ya quieres arrancar.**

**-Quiero ver a Yukii~i-**hizo un puchero-**eso es lo que quiero...tráelo Hiro-**le rogó-**quiero cerca de Yuki. **

Sus ojitos estaban brillantes.

El pelirrojo se conmovió al ver a su amigo tan indefenso, débil y tan... sensible que mejor accedió.

-**Esta bien Shuichi, pero no quiero que te levantes de la cama ¿si? Aún no estas del todo bien-**toco su frente-**tienes un poco de temperatura, traeré tus medicinas y llamare a Yuki ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Esta bien, Hiro seré bueno-**dijo acomodándose mejor y recostándose.

El pelirrojo volvió con unas aspirinas y un vaso con agua.

-**Toma, te bajará la temperatura y te sentirás mejor-**el pelirosa tomó las pastillas que le ofrecía su amigo, y tomó un trago de agua pasándoselas. Respiro hondo antes de hablar.- **¿Contento Hiro?-**le pregunto el pelirosa. Hiroshi afirmo con su cabeza-**Entonces ya que estas contento concedeme a mi ahora la felicidad y márcale a Yuki... por favor.... onegai ¿si?-**le miraba con carita de suplica.

**-De acuerdo Shu, tu ganas iré a hablarle, pero nada de levantarte de la cama ¿de acuerdo?-**le pregunto viéndole serio.

-**¡Si! Ok... pero ve, ve-**decía haciéndole seña con la mano.

Hiro salió del cuarto.

Shuichi respiró aliviado, se acomodo en la cama removiéndose un poco. Pensó en Yuki, al fin podría verlo y decirle como se sentía, como le había afectado lo ocurrido, como el dolor de saber que pudiera perder a los peques le paralizó el alma y el cuerpo. ¿Y el cuerpo? Como le dolía el cuerpo aún, como le dolió en ese entonces.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien y lo único que él quería era estar abrazado por su amor, protegido y amado.

******************************

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba una y otra vez en el departamento de Yuki.

Nadie contesto pues el escritor estaba dándose una ducha, cuando salió la contestadora marcaba un mensaje recibido.

Estaba secándose el cabello con la toalla. Traía un pantalón de dormir azul y andaba en pantuflas cuando vio la contestadora, no con mucha gracia se dirigió hasta ella y activo leer el mensaje.

Después del discurso de dejar su mensaje después del tono que había dejado Shuichi, su pequeño, se escucho la voz de Hiro. Luego la reconoció el escritor.

Le saludaba cordial, claro como es él y luego le rectificaba de la situación pasada y la salud de los hermanos, hasta ahí todo bien. Pero después venía la petición.

Quería que fuera a ver a su amigo al departamento de Eva donde el chiquillo se quedaría unos días a recuperarse sin salir a ningún lado.

Al departamento de Eva... de ella... esa mujer que había sufrido la perdida de sus padres adoptivos y el engaño de un "dizque hombre"que la abandono en esos duros momentos.

¿Por qué sentía que no podía verla a la cara nuevamente? Definitivamente no era miedo, ni odio... nada parecido a eso, entonces ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Pero culpabilidad porque? Si él no había echo nada... y ¿Por qué sus ojos le habían visto como si le reconocieran? Parecía verlo a él o ¿era a alguien más?

Tal vez sentía lastima, talvez y por eso no quería que Eva viera eso en su mirada. Aunque pusiera la mirada mas fría del mundo estaba seguro que ella podría ver su coraza y descubriría su sentimiento, se parecía tanto a Shuichi ¿Tal vez hasta podría ver dentro de él como lo hace su cantante?

No quería sobre todo que se incomodara, suficiente incomoda había sido la escena en el hospital como para tener que indagar más en ella, sobre todo por su parte.

No tenía otra opción mejor hacía una llamada telefónica y hablaría con su koi (amor).

***************************

**-Pero Hiroo~o... ¿Cómo que no te contesto nadie?-**le pregunto por cuarta ves el pelirosa con vos angustiada.

-**Si, Shuichi, estuve llamando varias y nadie contesto seguramente Yuki estaría durmiendo aún, es que se quedo despierto toda la noche en vela junto con todos... pero no te preocupes-**le decía el pelirrojo al ver la carita de tristeza que empezaba a poner su amigo-**le deje un recado en el buzón que por cierto... buen mensaje que dejaste eh Shuichi...-**le dijo guiñándole un ojo-**semejante cursilería. **

**-¡Hiro!-**le grito molesto-**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si esta bien mono mi...**

En esos momentos se escucha el teléfono sonar varias veces.

-**Anda Hiro ve...seguramente es mi Yuki...-**decía Shu contento.

-**Ya voy...ya voy-**dijo y salió corriendo a contestar.

Si, era el rubio quien llamaba y le pedía hablar con Shuichi.

Hiro tomo el auricular y fue hasta el cuarto donde esperaba el chico impaciente.

-**Toma Shuichi... es para ti-**le dio el teléfono y salió del cuarto.

El pelirosa lo tomo y contesto rápidamente.

-**¿Si? Hola ¿Yuki?**

**-Si...soy yo...-**contesto apenas cuando el pelirosa le interrumpió.

-**Ay Yuki... ¿Cuando vienes? Tengo ganas de verte, quisiera que estuvieras aquí...todo lo que paso fue...**

**-No puedo ir por ahora Shuichi.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Pero porque? Yuki yo...-**le contesto en un hilo de voz. Algunas lagrimitas cayeron de sus ojos.

-**Lo lamento Shu... pro no puedo ir, tengo unas cosas pendientes ¿recuerdas la novela? Todavía tengo que terminarla ¿lo habías olvidado?-**mientras que le decía esto se escuchaba en el auricular como Shuichi sollozaba evidentemente estaba llorando. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pero recordó la imagen de Eva, su llanto avergonzado y prefirió mejor tratar de contentarlo**-Si yo se que está estúpida novela no es tan importante, pero comprende ¿si? No llores sabes que no me gusta cuando lloras... te vez feo-**Shuichi trataba de aguantar el llanto haciendo pucheros-**eres más lindo cuando ríes-**termino diciéndole haber si así surgía efecto-**Tu sabes...prometo ir lo antes posible y te llevaré a comer donde tu quieras siempre y cuando no sea comida chatarra te podría hacer daño... te hablare más tarde ¿si? **

Shuichi calmo su llanto lo más que pudo y trato de sonar contento o al menos resignado.

-**Bueno esta bien Yuki... como quieras... recuerda... te amo.**

**-Si...lo se... yo... tu lo sabes también ¿verdad? **¿Por qué no había podido decirle yo también te amo?

-**Si lo sé... nos vamos-**y corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta del rubio. Le dolía que no pudiera venir a verlo y mucho. Sobre todo que aún no pudiera decir claramente sus sentimientos, sentimientos los cuales él conocía perfectamente.

Pero aun ni así, en momentos como esos podía decirlos ni por teléfono.

Tanto que él necesitaba escuchar de sus labios un "te amo" un "yo estoy contigo" como le dolía no poder sentir a Yuki cerca.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas y ahí estaba otra vez ese llanto lastimero saliendo de su boca.

Hiro entro corriendo haber que pasaba y vio a Shuichi echo un ovillo en la cama llorando desconsolado con las manos en su rostro.

-**¿Qué paso Shuichi?-**se acerco sentándose en la cama en un pedazo a un lado del chico-** ¿Qué te dijo Yuki Eiri para ponerte así? Dime-**le decía molesto pensando lo peor.

Shuichi no dejaba de llorar y sollozar ahogado.

-**Ya Shuichi dime ¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunto Hiro preocupado por tercera vez. Shuichi trataba de dejar de llorar pero le ganaba el llanto.

Se levanto de improvisto de la cama y no de muy buena gana dijo-**De acuerdo, hablare con Yuki Eiri entonces-**se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, cuando de pronto escucha la voz del chico un poco ahogada aún.

-**¡No! Hiro, no...-**tomo un poco de aire respirando pausadamente-**Estoy bien... ¿Vez?-**le dijo tratando de sonreírle.

Ante Hiro le veía un poco más tranquilo se fue a sentar nuevamente donde estaba y espero a que Shuichi decidiera hablar por su cuenta.

El pelirosa dejo de llorar y se tranquilizó.

Le hizo seña a Hiro que le pasara el papel que estaba en la cómoda de enfrente. Este le obedeció pasándoselo y Shuichi se limpio las lágrimas y sonó su nariz.

-**Disculpa Hiro...-**le dijo en tono triste y con vos apenas audible-**yo no quería llorar así te aseguro... pero... es que yo...**

**-Dímelo Shu, tú siempre puedes confiar en mí, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... yo se que te hizo algo el escritor solo quiero saber que-**su mirada estaba puesta en su amigo.

Él se preocupo y le dijo con una carita depre.

-**Yuki no va a venir...-**agacho la mirada-** me dijo que tenía la novela en puerta y que no podrá venir a verme en un tiempo.**

**-Ahh...-**suspiro-**ya veo-**puso su mano en la mejilla del pelirosa levantando su cara-**era eso, entiendo que tenga la dichosa novela en puerta-**quito su mano-**pero no hay justificación para no venir aunque sea una hora-**dijo y se levantó molesto.

-**yo lo entiendo Hiro-**su amigo volteó a verle-**y comprendo su trabajo y sus razones...además-**sonrió sutilmente-**dijo que me recompensaría después y le creo... pero...**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Pero es que...yo tenía tantas ganas de verlo-**sus ojitos se entristecieron nublándoseles-**quería que estuviera conmigo, platicar con él, decirle como me siento...**

**-Shuichi...-**el pelirrojo le veía tan bien con mirada triste.

Se acerco nuevamente hasta la cama y abrazo a su amigo mientras que este comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo.

-**No debes llorar Shuichi, yo estoy contigo se que no es la misma que si estuvieras a tu rubio pero...-**sonrió-**también se escuchar muy bien y te comprendo mejor que nadie...mejor que tu mismo a veces-**se separó y le dijo en tono bromista-**¿ O me lo vas a negar, eh llorón?**

**-¡Hiro!-**le gritó molesto pero después se sonrió. Definitivamente Hiroshi tenía razón a veces ni el mismo se entendía y el pelirrojo lo sabía muy bien.

Sin duda alguna se había anotado puntos como mejor amigo una vez más. Y tenía que agradecer tenerlo cerca.

-**Si tienes razón tengo que agradecer tu sentido del humor-**le dijo sonriendo.

-**Que bueno que al menos sonríes cuando digo cosas ciertas si no... Yo tendría un mar aquí.**

**-¡Hiroshi! ¿Estas insinuando que soy un llorón?-**le dijo riñéndole un poco.

-**No... Que va...**

En esos momentos se escucho el pitido de la cafetera que indicaba que estaba caliente su contenido.

-**Ay...el agua del té de Eva-**se exaltó-**tengo que ir a apagarlo.**

**-Andale pues... ve-**le dijo más tranquilo.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Eva recargada en la pared cerca del cuarto de Shuichi.

-**Eva... ¿Que haces levantada? –**le pregunto Hiroshi viéndole.

-**Yo...-**sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojos.

-**Me esperas ese ruido me vuelve loco... ahora vuelvo-**dijo y salio corriendo a la cocina.

Regreso unos segundos después Eva ya estaba más cerca de su recamara.

-**Listo... ahora...-**iba a decir algo cuando la chica empezó a llorar.

Estuvo a punto de caerse pero Hiroshi le agarro sosteniéndola.

**-¿Pero que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?**-le dijo sin comprender.

Ella no le contestaba solo trataba de caminar yendo a su recamara.

Hiro la llevo y ayudo a recostarla en la cama.

Un poco más tranquila después de llorar por unos segundos hablo.

-**Shuichi...-**dijo sollozando.

-**Ahh... ya veo-**dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama junto a ella-**¿Es por eso que lloras? Escuchaste lo que dijo... **

Ella asintió levemente.

-**No llores por eso...si él te ve llorar entonces se pondrá más triste y no queremos eso ¿verdad?-**le decía viéndole a los ojos-**Shuichi ya esta mejor solo necesita hablar con alguien. **

**-Pero Hiro... mi hermano, esta muy triste lo vi en sus ojos, lo escuche en su voz y todo por mi culpa.**

**-Eso no es cierto... es por Yuki Eiri que no puede venir según dijo, no es tu culpa.**

**-Es que tú no sabes.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué no se?**

Eva volteó su mirada para otro lado mirando por la ventana que estaba cerrada.

-**Él no vendrá por mi culpa, para no verme-**volteó a verlo a los ojos-**porque ayer en el hospital lo confundí.**

**-¿Lo confundiste?-**le pregunto intrigado.

-**Si... con el padre de los gemelos.**

Hiro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-**No fue mi intención, estaba muy oscuro y él... estaba ahí...-**se voltea al frente-**dije cosas que no debí...seguramente es por eso.**

**-No, no lo tomes por ese lado, él dijo que tenía una novela que terminar además creeme ese hombre no se detendría con nada cuando quiere algo... no pienses esas cosas y mejor te traigo el té ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Bueno esta bien-**trato de sonreír un poco.

**-Ahora vuelvo-**dijo y salió del cuarto.

A su regresó Eva tomó el té y se relajo bastante olvidándose del incidente gracias a la plática de Hiro pero como andaba muy cansada pronto se quedo dormida.

Al igual que su hermano Shuichi yacía dormido en su cama cuando el pelirrojo fue a ver como estaba.

*Menos mal que se durmieron* pensó Hiro yendo a darse un baño para poder dormirse después y descansar un rato también pues en el hospital no había podido "pegar ojo".


End file.
